RED 55
by lul'a bird
Summary: Ruby is doing what she always promised she would do, Become a Hunter and kill the scum of the world. But what happens when she meets the face of evil itself. Sound interesting, Good I have your attention, does take place in a A.U. and Ruby's a bit different so enjoy for who ever reads this. Does get a bit sexual later I don't own anything except my people.
1. Welcome Home

Weiss sat on the steps in front of the apartment complex bouncing her leg uncontrollably. She had been waiting for Ruby to get back, she had been at a military training camp for most of the year from May to November or now.

She had seen Ruby through video chat or occasional visits Ruby could get off the base but it had never been enough for Weiss.

Ruby wasn't joining the military but she was part of a home stationed group meant to protect people from terrorist or an occasional psychopath. Still it worried Weiss. All she wanted to do is get Ruby and go to their new house, Weiss just moved (With the help of Blake and Yang) to a new house instead of their crummy apartment.

Weiss looked down at her hand, a silver ring gleamed in the light with her name engraved in beautiful cursive writing.

She smiled as she remembered when Ruby proposed, Ruby was nervous and Weiss cried but it turned out to be a wonderful evening.

She was pulled from her memories by the sound of a humvee turning the corner and Weiss stood up so fast she almost jumped.

the humvee pulled up in front of Weiss the door swung open, a man got out he was tall and was blond or she thought the man had a buzz cut so it was hard to tell "So thats the lucky lady" he said in a loud but kind sounding voice.

"Yea thats her" said Ruby climbing out behind him and she walked up and hugged Weiss, they stayed there for a moment before Ruby gently pulled away and turned to the man "Its been a pleasure training with you Red 55 (5 5)" he reached out his hand and Ruby took it giving it a firm shake

"Likewise Viper 44(4 4)" He let go and walked back to the humvee "I look forward to working with you" "RED'S GONNA GET LAID" "Look at that shes got more game that you" said the other men as it drove away "Bull shit it I got…" the rest was inaudible as the humvee gained distance.

"Lovely crowd" Weiss said trying to sound annoyed but couldn't, not now not with her here. "They grow on you" Ruby said turning to Weiss who observed Ruby.

her military get up made her look stronger than normal,

She wore a thick black sleeveless undershirt and camo cargo pants and black combat boots.

she also had a pair of black fingerless shooter gloves and dog tags dangled from her neck her hair was the same though.

Ruby also looked over Weiss who hadn't changed much over the years, she had a light icy blue pair of jeans and usually has a matching hoodie but she wasn't wearing the hoodie because of the temperature but she had a plain white T- shirt thats normally hidden by the hoodie.

Her hair was also the same

They looked at each other for a while then they made eye contact, grey eyes looked longingly into blue ones. They finally fell into a hug "I missed you" Weiss said over Rubys shoulder "I missed you to" there was a long silence before Weiss pulled away "Well its time to go see the house" "yea" Ruby adjusted her gloves "Lets go"

They got into Weiss' car and drove to the house Ruby had only seen once when it was completely empty "Where is Yang and Blake" Ruby asked after their previous conversation ended "Blake and Yang are out of town, they said they would call"

secretly Weiss was happy it ended up that way, she got Ruby all to herself "Aw I wanted to see them" Ruby said using a childish voice, though her voice hadn't changed much since high school but it had matured a little bit.

it was more than what could be said for her personality it stayed the same intel she left but it seems to have left Ruby in some way.

they continued talking trying to catch up as soon as possible as they drove.

"So it looks like the job is set… oh here it is" Weiss said pulling into the driveway. the house was two stories and an impressive size but not to big (Weiss didn't like big houses) it was white on the outside with a red door and red curtains.

"Wow" Ruby sighed, she never owned a house even her fathers house was not all that big and outside of that she only lived in apartment. Weiss liked it but was not impressed by its size but thats why she liked it, she had bad memories when it came to mansions.

"Welcome home hun" Weiss said looking at Rubys face, they both got out and walked up to the door "Wanna give me the grand tour" Ruby said smiling "Yes of course" Weiss replied unlocking it and showing Ruby around.

and as she did she couldn't help but think about the past, originally she couldn't stand Ruby but now she couldn't stand being without her. She also wondered what she would have said if someone told her this would happen.

'I would probably say they were absolutely nuts for thinking I would marry a dunce' she glanced at Ruby who was observing the fireplace 'she still is a dunce' "This place is so big, hey do you think we could roast marshmallows in this thing" she asked looking up at Weiss

She gave a short laugh and just began to walk in the other direction Ruby tailing her "I mean come on its perfect, plus I LOVE MARSHMALLOWS" Ruby fake yelled and grabbed Weiss waist and lifted her off the ground and spinned her "AH! Ruby put me down, RUBY" she yelled

'but shes my dunce' Weiss thought as Ruby sat her down and they just stared at each other.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, and home, and Yang, Blake, you" Ruby whispered "You said me twice" Ruby smiled putting her lips to hers but only letting them brush "I know" Ruby smiled "One for You" she said kissing her quickly

"And one for you" she grinned evilly and grabbed her left breast making Weiss yelp "Ruby!" she scolded and she pulled back "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO"

Ruby began to defend herself when Weiss pulled her into a deep kiss and grabbed Rubys right breast "I wanted to make the first move" she growled into Rubys ear and she felt her shiver "I think we need to take this to the bedroom"

At that Rubys grin returned "Yes princess" and she picked up Weiss bridal style and walked her up to their room

That had to be the best night Weiss or Ruby had in a long time.


	2. And Now We Wait

Ruby sat up in the bed, she looked around the room as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She glanced at the clock reading 4:00 A.M she wondered if she should get up.

She knew she wouldn't fall back asleep but it was a comfortable silence and the bed and Weiss was still warm

'speaking of Weiss' Ruby thought turning to look at her fiance, she was naked due to last nights… activities. Her hair sprawled out on the mattress and her face and to Ruby it looked angelic.

Ruby reached over and brushed the stray hairs from her face and found herself crying.

She quickly wiped her face dry, they had gone through so much to get to this point. Her father, her grief, Rubys grief, the White Fang the list goes on and on but it didn't matter because she was here now with her.

and it was perfect.

Weiss groggily opened her eyes, disappointed to see Ruby had already got up.

Sitting up she looked at the clock 8:30, she got out of bed and put her clothes on and walked down stairs and heard the stove in the kitchen cooking something.

She walked into the kitchen to see Ruby making eggs and leaned against the doorless doorway connecting the living room and the kitchen.

Ruby was no longer wearing the military clothes but a red T-shirt with a black rose silhouette (Rubys symbol) on the back and black cargo pants, though she was wearing socks instead of shoes.

"you're up early" She said with a smirk that was almost audible in her voice.

"Old habits die hard" she said not turning around "You didn't even try to sleep in?" Ruby scoffed "I would be lucky to have gotten past 4:05 if I did"

"You were up at 4!" Weiss said in surprise and standing straight.

Ruby gave a light chuckle and turned "Thats the time I've been getting up at for the past year babe" Weiss just rubbed her temples "It hurts just to think about it"

Ruby walked up to Weiss putting her hands on her waist "It's not as bad as you think" Ruby said after pecking Weiss on the lips "It's something you get used to"

"Well I don't want to find out for myself… speaking of the matter when will you be uh on duty" Ruby looked up as if the answer was on the ceiling.

"uh we're supposed to report to a R.S. next tuesday at about O' Seven Hundred hours" Weiss cocked an eyebrow

"A reload station at seven" Ruby simplified and Weiss nodded "What about you and your job" Ruby asked and Weiss sighed

"I go back tomorrow morning at 7:00 am to 5:00 pm monday thru friday" she recited sounding aggravated at its mention.

"Is it that bad" Ruby asked in mock pain

Weiss didn't answer but the look on her face suggested it was. there was a comfortable silence for a little bit before Weiss began to smell something

"Uh" Weiss said sniffing the air "Did you turn the burner off before leaving the eggs" Rubys head flew in the direction of the stove top "SHIT" she yelled running to the eggs

Weiss didn't notice but Ruby flinched at the curse, she looked down at the eggs mentally scolding herself

'you can't talk like that anymore, you might upset Weiss' she continued to scold herself mentally as she flipped the now burnt eggs.

In truth it did bother Weiss slightly, but she had expected a change and she was fully prepared to accept it.

If only Ruby knew that

About noonish (no one was keeping track of time) Weiss and Ruby were laying on the couch watching the news.

Ruby had just got off the phone with Yang and Blake so she wasn't paying attention

Setting down the phone she was about to get up to go do something when the news cast woman said something that caught her attention.

"With the recent murder at Vale high (Public school) it has been shut down until further notice, the crime scene yielded little evidence so the police will have to postpone longer than originally planned"

A picture of the school appeared in the top right corner "the police inform the press the identity of the victim is confidential but did say it was a student of the school"

Weiss sighed turning off TV "Some people… hey do you want to go out somewhere for lunch" Weiss said turning in her position on Ruby to look at her

Ruby was still staring at the TV absently "Uh… yea sure where do you want to go"

"Hmmmm… Asian food sound good" Weiss said sounding tired

Ruby chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Weiss's head "Sounds good"

**so apparently when I transfer the chapter stuff from my computer to FFN it gets all mashed back up so I'll fix chapter one don't worry about that and to reply to a comment, yes its kind of like homeland security but its more active and almost always has orders to kill.**


	3. bored

"So…. Bored" Ruby mumbled as she lay on the couch staring at the ceiling.

She had been in that position for about thirty minutes and hadn't moved.

It was Monday so Weiss was off to her job and left Ruby there to fend for herself

She didn't know what to do, who knew passing time was so difficult, so she had been reduced to wandering around and moaning every time she lost her tolerance for the silence

For a short period of time she considered pleasuring herself but that would only kill thirty minutes or less plus once she started sleeping with Weiss masterbation lost its luster.

She couldn't go out anywhere because Weiss had taken the car (Not that she let Ruby drive anyways) and the cable wasn't working yet so all there was on TV was news which she usually avoids and sports that she didn't care for.

She laid there for who knows how long when she absent mindedly glanced at the TV she returned to looking at the ceiling then double taked

At the time it looked like solid gold, she didn't know why it was there because Weiss didn't play video games she knew that because she tried to get Weiss to play MindCraft before she left to train and it was a disaster.

An Xbox sat there almost calling her but just as she scrambled to her feet and grabbed the controller she heard a knock on the door.

"Muther fucker" Ruby mumbled under her breath then pinched herself for cursing.

She walked up to the door looked through the peep, on the other side she saw her team mates who went under the codenames Foxtrail 33 (3, 3) and Guney 66 (6, 6). Their real names where Alan Sift and Roger Main

Ruby unlatched the door chain, unlocked the door and swung it open "What are you guys doing here" Ruby asked still deciding if this was good or bad

"My girls off at her job for the day so I've been on my ass all day" Alan said casually "And I'm single so…" as Roger said this he raised his arms and let them fall back to his side "So what about you"

Ruby thought for a moment "Board… you want to come in" Ruby asked stepping aside

Roger walked in first and as he entered he through his arms up "Party at Reds place"

Alan was a little more calm but still seemed eager to relieve himself of boredom

They walked in and Ruby gave a short tour of the first floor "What's up there" Alan asked pointing up the stairs.

"Three bedrooms two bathrooms" Ruby listed off of memory "What do you need three bedrooms for"

"I use one as a weight room and the other is used as an office" Ruby walked them all back to the living room and picked up a controller "So" she said showing it to them "Who wants to get there ass kicked in halo"

both of the jumped for one of the controllers "oh its on red, I'll show you bitches how to play this game" Roger just laughed at Alans challenge "I've been kicking ass since Halo one"

"You were like… five when halo came out" Ruby pointed out "I know" he replied

Weiss

"Still working… its your lunch break" one of Weiss' co workers asked sipping his coffee "yea" Weiss replied simply

The man sighed and walked away, and Weiss just continued working pausing to take bites of her lunch which was fast chinese food.

Weiss worked in an office building for some company that owned just about half the financial district in Vale and best of all, they were Schnees biggest competitor.

She didn't work anywhere close to the head of the company so her boss was some lucky pencil pusher who kiss assed his way to the top or at least thats how most people put it here.

Normally Weiss wouldn't care care who he was but he unfortunately seemed to be "Attracted" to Weiss, And Weiss hated it.

"I heard you were late today" said a familiar voice, it was low and smooth but it sounded unnatural like he was making himself sound that way to appear more appealing

"By a minuet and a half" Weiss replied flatly not looking up or stopping her work.

"Now I'm not supposed to do this but I'll let it slide this time" Weiss could hear him lean on the entrance to the cubical.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester" Weiss said still not stopping her typing

"Pleas, pleas call me Cardin" He said coming closer, Weiss span around fast before he could get to close and glared at him

His blue eyes widened slightly in surprise but he didn't budge with his stance, trying to make himself look larger then he was (Not that he needed to)

Cardin Winchester was a large man with Burnt Orange hair who looked unfit for his job, he looked like a fighter or a boxer and him wearing a business suit just made him look odd.

"No" Weiss said with her own authority voice.

Cardin just raised his hands in defeat "Ok I get it you don't want me to give you special attention thats okay so go ahead and keep working" he said getting cocky, and left.

Weiss sighed in frustration "You shouldn't let him get away with that" Pyrrha said poking her head around into the cubicle

She didn't work there but Jaune worked as an engineer who worked on the elevators and pipes and stuff like that, it was a sky scraper almost so he was usually busy repairing something.

Pyrrha was a personal trainer that worked in many different places but she was here to drop off Jaunes lunch or something of the nature and often comes by to say hi.

"I know but he hasn't done anything to stupid yet and I'd rather keep my job" Weiss said turning back around to continue her work "Well if he does, Ruby will probably kill him" Weiss gave a short laugh mostly because it was true "If I don't kill him first"

Ruby

Both Alan and Ruby sat there slack jawed at the sixth defeat in a row, Ruby and Alan keeped pretty close to each other one beating the other largely depending on map and situation but Roger always had them beat by twenty or more.

"You bitches up for round" he said running his hands through his light brown hair

"Fuck man I'm done this is bullshit" Alan said dropping the controller

"How did you do that I mean… shit" Ruby stammered dropping hers to and Roger laughed "Bitch I'm the king" just then the sounds of keys jingling made Ruby nearly hit the roof when she jumped up.

Weiss opened the door and walked in immediately greeted by Ruby "Don't make me do this for an entire week" Ruby wined falling into Weiss' arms "Sorry I have no choice, I have to make money"

"I don't know we get paid quite a bit" Alan said turning into the hallway this surprised Weiss but she figured that Ruby let them in "And you are…" "Alan and this is my personal dipshit Roger"

Roger bowed and half raised himself staying in a half bowed position "Shall I dance like a monkey now or later" he said using a very stereotypical butler voice

"Weiss these are my fellow squad members" Ruby said letting go of Weiss, Alan stepped forward "All jokes aside it's a pleasure to meet you Ruby has talked about you a lot" they shook hands as he spoke

"Yea sometime we can't get her to shut up" Roger said shaking her hand as well

Weiss looked at them, they were fit men one (Roger) had a slightly larger body type but he wasn't huge. Alan had blond hair that stopped just above his eyebrows, blue eyes and was wearing a grey T-shirt with a band name she had never heard of Ifoughtabearonce (I fought a bear once). He was wearing a pair of old jeans that were faded at the knee

Roger had light brown that was slightly shorter than Alans, he had hazel eyes and had a scar on his cheek in a small C shape. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a fleur de lis on it and had tan pants that were loose but didn't sag.

"Well It's a pleasure to meet you both"

"Hey actually need to get home so… see you tuesday, come royal dipshit" he said the last part in a theatrical and dramatic way "Yes, sir ass crack" and they walked out laughing and talking the whole way.

"So there" "Dumbasses" Ruby cut off then scolded herself once again for cursing "I was going to say weird but I guess so"

As she said that she turned to Ruby just in time to see her pinch herself "What are you doing"

"Uh… nothing" Weiss put her hands on her hips and glared "I'm just trying to… I'm trying to stop you know" Weiss cocked an eyebrow "No I don't know"

Ruby sighed "I… when I went to start training I got into the habit of cussing and… I didn't think that you liked that so I pinch myself every time I cuss" Ruby said looking down and and kicking at the ground awkwardly

"Wa… Ruby you, you don't have to do that it's fine" Weiss' seemed confused not sure if she should laugh it off or hug her. "Well you always seemed to hate it when someone was "Vulgar" Ruby said making quotations in the air with her hands

"I thought you wouldn't like if I changed" Ruby finally spat out and Weiss' eyes softened at the look on Rubys face, it was some mixture between shame and fear "Well people change Ruby it's normal. In fact I expected it, as much I liked it my innocent little Ruby is gone and"

she walked up and hugged Ruby "I'm okay with that, so stop trying to be old Ruby because I was looking forward to some good times with new Ruby" They both smiled widely "I love you Weiss"

Weiss laughed quietly "I love you to"

**A.N so first off I'm not calling them… whatever I called them they are just called Hunters, I just wanted to call them something else because this Isn't the same world and to be fair they do operate differently like Homeland usually tries to capture people alive (In some situations) and aren't as active. Hunters are used a lot to enforce law in a more… intimidating way. Why will be explained later.**


	4. First Day

**So before you read this may make it less confusing: Spark 11 (Fally), Club 22 (Mark), Foxtrail 33 or Fox (Alan), Viper 44 (Derick), Little Red 55 or Red (Ruby), Guney 66 (Roger)**

"Please d-d-don't kill me" begged a redheaded girl with blood dripping from one side of her head

A low evil chuckle rang out from a dark corner "Lets see how fast I can change that statement from don't kill me to please make it fast" he laughed again stepping out of the shadows with a box.

the box was silver but was blood stained, the man himself was wearing a fedora and a trench coat the combination creating a shadow that hid his face in the dimly lit room. He dropped the box on a table next to the girl and opened it revealing a set of blood stained tools

He pulled out a scalpel and also reached into a bag and pulled out a jar of fire ants

"No… no nononononon" the woman said her sanity trickling away as she became delirious and desperate "Please, don't do this I just… wanted… oh god" she stammered as he pulled her shirt off and lowered the scalpel to her flesh.

**Ruby tuesday 7:00 next week**

"Alright welcome to the west district Reload Station, you should all know what to do here and if you don't… good luck… SO!" he yelled getting the attention of some people in the back "We'll jump right business, we have had a string of murders in both downtown and in this area near this creek"

A large man in his late forties pointed at a large map on the wall showing them the location of the murders.

"The creek murders labeled "The Mist Park Murders" is a hunt and kill, orders to apprehend a clinically insane man who should like this" a picture came up of a man in his mid thirties with wild hair and many scars. The picture was just a sketch from the memory of a victim.

"Detectives have narrowed him down to this location but he moves within it constantly, they believe that his shelter is somewhere at the center of this zone" and area on the map lit up in a red circle "The shelter is your secondary objective, those are the minor details which team wants this one"

A tall man with short black hair and greyish looking eyes stepped forward, he was wearing camouflage cargo pants like most people in the room, along with a grey T-shirt and dog tags.

"My team will take the mission, sir" he said fast loud and clear

"And you are…" said the older man looking at a list on a clip board

"Beowulf squad commander, Spark 11 (**1,1 I think you get the idea**)" The man nodded "New?" he asked not looking up

"Yes but my team is more than able" the older man thought for a moment "Alright this is your mission, head to briefing room 4" he said nodding at the door

"As for the other…" the rest the words were muffled by the closed door as Ruby followed her squad mates down a short hallway "Straight into the action eh spark" Roger said in his usual cheery voice.

"No point in delay, beside we've been resting all week I figured you would be a bit restless" Fally (Spark) said opening the door and it holding there for his team mates.

"Damn straight, I haven't done shit since I got here, man I'm not built like that I'm as inpatient as fuck" a fit black man by the name of Mark half yelled as he flopped down in one of the chairs and put his feet on the table.

"Club, feet off the table" Fally said waving his hand to the man standing there

"Hello" the man said flatly "now your target will be called Hangman his house will be called Nuthouse " Ruby leaned over to Derick (Viper 44) "They move fast" Derick just smiled "I'd imagine they go through many of these so its more routine"

Ruby just let out a quite "hmm" and listened to the rest of the briefing.

They left the briefing room pumped and excited for their first mission. They got into their gear grabbed their guns and loaded up. They walked or more jogged over to the garage where their vehicle transport was.

"Club you drive, we'll go over our plan in the vee" (Humvee) They piled in and Ruby felt the butterflies in her stomach, she had only been on one other possible combat situation and that turned out to be a bunch of teenagers that believed the camp was abandoned and infiltrated through a broken fence.

It was scary at first until they found the poor kids, then it was hilarious she believes to this day that at least one of the kids pissed his pants.

but now it was real and according to the secondary psychological profile of the man known to her as Hangman was unlikely to surrender.

"So" Fally started "When we get there we will be here" he pulled out a laptop with the map already on the screen, he pointed to the drop off. "We'll move from the road to the creek first, this is where he usually finds his victims" "Sir do we need to watch for civilians" Derick asked from his slightly uncomfortable position crammed between Ruby and Alan.

"No most people scrammed but just to be safe check your target, also this man loves to separate his victim and is a master of navigating the natural fog try not to get separated if you do tag the nearest squad member"

He turned back to the laptop "So if we got nothing at the creek we'll go up this trail and follow it to this rock formation from there we climb it with the gear we've got, you got it right" he said looking at Roger "All there sir" "You make sure" he said with a stern glare "Checked, double checked, and checked again its there"

"We set up Little Reds sniper position here it should be high enough to see above the trees, we're looking for clearings, roof tops, smoke, chimneys anything that may indicate the Nuthouse position"

"Sir" Ruby nodded "If we still got nothing then we'll have to scan the area on foot, he will be there he never leaves. We actually believe that he eats human meat to sustain himself. Unfortunately we can't call for satellite image because of the fog we'll go old fashion man hunting"

"And if we get separated?" Ruby asked "We'll regroup at the road if anyone gets lost just use your flair" there was a pause as he looked at each of his squad mates

"WHEN THE WOLF HOWLS" he said loudly "WE HUNT" the rest of them yelled back "Beowulfs, we got this" "hoo fucking ra" Roger said cocking his pistol putting the safety on and holstering it.

**mist park 8:30**

"PILE OUT" Fally yelled jumping out of the Humvee, the traffic in the area had been blocked off so no one would be coming on the road. The Hummer parked in a gravel turn off bordered by the road and thick forest

The area had a light mist settled there, it was common for this area it had something to do with the humidity and the mountains around it trapping excess water in the area. It wasn't always foggy but it was a lot, and it was said that it will stay misty all Fall.

Fally signed for them to move forward, they move in formation to a ratty looking barbed wire fence with a small gap just big enough for a person to fit through, on the side there was a sign that was supposed to say "Welcome to Mist Park" but all the words except Park was scratched off.

Moving in a single file line they slowly approached the forking trail ahead "Left" Fally said quietly

They all moved down the left trail into the misty woods, frogs and crickets covered the subtle sound of their foot steps. Honestly the place would normally be beautiful, the plants were lush and green the soil was soft the air was cool (but damp) and the smell was fresher than most normal forests.

_'If this place didn't have a psycho killer in it Weiss would love this place'_ Ruby thought absent mindedly as they walked the trail to the creek.

but she was pulled out of her thoughts by the barely audible but distinct sound of a snapping twig.

The squads weapons shot up and were instantly pointing in all direction, Ruby only noticed her shaking because her iron sights refused to stay steady. The bushes began to shake and Ruby could hear her heart pound and feel adrenaline coarse her veins.

She slowly lowered her finger into a resting position on the trigger, the rustling became more present and just as Ruby felt that she was going to break… A deer jumped out and sprinted in the other direction.

Three or four sighs of relief could be heard "Deer" Ruby sighed "Deer" Derick repeated "Deer" Alan followed.

They all relaxed "Creeks in sight it's about a third of a click away" Fally noted "Less I think" Mark breathed the words more that say them, "Move we're nearly there."

It took them maybe five more minutes to get there but it felt like hours to the tense squad, the atmosphere was just to fitting of the stereotypical horror movie and it made them uneasy.

They got to the creek and was greeted by a lazy stream of water that was clear in some parts and light green in others, the croaking was louder in this area.

"Three on Three, split don't go too far make sure to stay within eyesight and earshot" they split up in there normal groups. Fally went with Alan and Roger and Mark went with Ruby and Derick. Mark going left and Fally going right.

they walked down the creek coming up on a boat, Mark held up his fist stopping Ruby and Mark. "Slowly" He whispered, they crept up on the boat

A tarp covered the content of the boat

"I got point but stay on my ass" They got even closer, Mark let his rifle hang from its strap and drew his pistol and combat knife "Ruby get the tarp, other side" Ruby did as he said rounding the boat to the other side "1… 2… 3… NOW" Ruby tore off the tarp and took two very large steps back.

Mark raised the pistol, the combat knife raised just under it "Clear" he sighed holstering his weapons and grabbing his rifle. "What's that" Ruby asked glancing in and seeing a blood stained piece of folded paper.

"I don't know" Mark said activating his radio, Ruby leaned in a picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it

_dear reader,_

_This is likely our last words to our son, his name is James, James Sanity. He lives on 1132 sentiment road please get this to him._

_Son we love very much, we would like nothing more than to be there with you but it seems that wont happen. Be strong remember to behave and don't feel sad we are still there in spirit. We love you so much and plea_

The note cuts off with nothing but a drop of blood

"What is it a warning or something" Derick asked trying to look over Rubys shoulder "No… some kids parents... are dead" Ruby said grimly, this was all too depressing.

"Hey, lets move we're heading up the trail… lets go find us a psycho"

**wow okay mission half accomplished, I know this all has a horror feel but suspense comes in later. By the way how was that, I've never done anything like this before so I don't really know. uhh? I was going to say something else but I can't remember so thanks for reading, and hopefully being nice about it.**


	5. HANGMAN and the NUTHOUSE

"You got anything" Fally asked Mark sounding stressed from the tension "We ain't found shit the bitch must be held in the Nuthouse" Fally nodded in agreement "We should head to the rock formation" he pulled out a compass "That way… move with caution he could be watching".

The words made everyone feel uneasy but it was true. They moved down the trail and Ruby like most her team mates felt like sitting ducks in the fog.

The fog got heavier as they moved deeper into the woods, their vision was restricted to a little less than 45 meters. The trail seemed to go on endlessly, though to a good note the trees seemed to space out more in this area.

"Their it is get the gear, Guney keep watch" Fally said pulling the small pack off his back and withdrawing his climbing gear "Sir" Roger said in acknowledgment and pointed his rifle at the fog waiting for something to make a wrong move

Ruby did as Fally did as well as her team mates and Alan made sure to cover Roger as he got his.

"All right, who was the best climber?" Fally asked looking at Mark "Fox" Alan looked up at the mention of his codename "Figures" he sighed

He walked up to Fally who handed him stakes and rope "Plant these at the top" Alan nodded and put them in his pack.

He hesitated at the base of the rock formation looking up "Fuck it" he said and began climb, "Holy shit Alan you make Mexicans look bad" Roger yelled "That is racist" Alan said already half way up "Not that racist, I think its cool" Alan pulled himself to the top and yelled back "Just shut the fuck up Guney" Roger held his hands up in surrender.

"Roger" Fally said flatly "Yes sir" "Keep watch" he said still flat but annoyance evident in his tone. "Right forgot" he said raising his rifle.

about ten minutes later they were all antop of the stone wall and Ruby had withdrew her dismantled rifle from a small case in her pack and put it together with practiced ease.

Setting up the tripod, laying down and peering through the scope Ruby scanned for any indication of The Nuthouse. "I think I got something" Ruby finally said after long moment of silence.

"What do ya got" Mark asked kneeling next to Ruby "A fire or light of some kind its difficult to tell through the fog." Ruby said still looking through her sight, it was a dim orange glow in the distance flickering and fading constantly.

"How far" Fally asked kneeling on her other side, Ruby thought for a moment "About" she was cut off by a what looked like a small meat hook sail fly in front of her vision

she scrambled back from sniper just in time to see the barrel get hooked by the rusty weapon and get yanked to the forest floor "SHIT SHIT FUCK" Ruby yelled as Fally and Mark shot to their feet and began to fire into the fog

"FUCKING COWARD" Mark yelled unloading about half a clip along with Fally "I think you found him Red" Roger said helping Ruby to her feet. "Yea" Ruby replied still stunned.

"Where did he go" Alan said pointing his rifle in any direction that made noise

suddenly a blur jumped from a tree top to the edge of the rock formation and rolled on top of it then dash into the fog.

Luckily the fog was thinner here and his shadow was still visible "FIRE" Fally yelled and then all hell broke loose. The figure seemed move at ungodly speeds as the team blasted at it, but all their bullets hit what ever was behind it instead.

"Stop moving bitch" Alan said calmly, and as soon as he said this the figure dashed toward Ruby, Who was standing just a little too close to the edge. Her reflexes saved her life as she moved her rifle to block the meat hook.

She felt the rifles sights slam into her stomach and the weight of another person behind it throwing her back and off the edge.

Everything was a blur except for a pair of green and brown eyes that were bloodshot and crazed. And for a moment all she could do is look into those horrifying eyes.

That moment seemed to last forever until she felt the hard unforgiving ground smashed into her back "RED" she heard it many times from different people but she couldn't tell from who.

She looked at the man as he sat up and Ruby could see what he really looked like, he had obviously mutilated himself since the sketch. His skin was a unnatural brown stain from all the unwashed blood his hair had fallen out save a few clumps of grey unwashed strands.

He had sown one eye shut had carved a demonic looking symbol into his forehead and of course his eyes

Ruby had been trained to never scream in fear so people would often curs… a lot "FUCK, FUCK, SHIT NO FUCK" Ruby yelled unclipping her Knuckle Knife (**Its a combat looking knife with brass knuckles attached basically**)

Hangman just raised his weapon and swung down hard, Ruby moved her head avoiding the strike.

mustering all her strength she punched him with the Knuckles of her knife, "NAAAA, LOVE IT LIKE YOU HATE IT" he yelled falling off Ruby who got to her feet ready to fight.

But Hangman was smarter than that so he ran to his home field, the fog. Ruby just stood there and waited for him to make a move. "Come on you son of a bitch" Ruby mumbled "Come out here and fight me"

She heard a rustling in a tree above her. She spun around and looked up and saw him sail through the air at her.

She rolled out of the way and watched as he disappeared into the fog again, "RUBY, GO" someone yelled from on top of the rocks and she did. She just ran not knowing if he was following or not.

Her rifle was gone so all she had was her pistol and her customized Ka-bar, unfortunately for Hangman Ruby took pride in her knife fighting because of said knife.

She didn't know how long she had been running but the sounds of distant gunshots told her that he had turned his attention to her teammates.

Finding a good tree she slumped down trying to catch her breath, that is until she looked up

Hanging from the tree was a man suspended by a nuse tie.

Ruby jumped to her feet and took several steps back looking at the surrounding trees "Holy shit… that's why he's called Hangman" Ruby said surrounded by hanging bodies.

For a moment Ruby was unsure if she was going to puke or run. "No, no… Ruby hold it together, for Weiss" She took a deep breath and looked around being careful not to look up to often.

After the gun shots stopped and grabbed the radio on her shoulder "Little Red 55 to Spark 11… Repeat, Little Red 55 to Spark 11 please respond." It fell silent except for a subtle buzz of static and the frogs and crickets.

With every second that passed Ruby became more and more panicked and soon she felt as if she was going to explode and part of her wanted it to just happen

"Red 55 this is Spark 11… are you okay" Ruby felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest she was so happy "Yes, yes I'm fine. Lost my rifle but I don't think I'm hurt" she said quickly

"Red, you fell almost 50 meters… there is no way you are uninjured" Fally sounded worried

Ruby checked her body for injury or blood as she spoke "I don't feel anything" another pause and a gunshot rang out making Rubys heart skip a beat "It's probably the adrenalin keeping you going, what's your position"

Ruby looked around for landmarks, she noticed a clearing not far from her "Uh… not totally sure… about one klick out from the formation. I uh… went right facing away from the formation"

"how will we know when we get there" Ruby looked up to the unknown number of hanging bodies "Trust me you will know when you found it… There is a clearing here, I'll check it out" Ruby said slowly walking in that direction.

"Careful, the batard ran off before we could get a good shot in" at those words Ruby froze suddenly becoming hyper aware. She could actually tell where most of the frogs and crickets were.

But one thing made her heart stop. Underneath the loud noise of the forest was the subtle slow and raspy sound. Breathing

"Pray you little bitch you're going to die" the voice sung in "Hush my little baby"s in a voice just as raspy as the breath and was enough to make Rubys skin crawl and legs shake "Gunna make a nice snack for me to-night"

Ruby spun around slashing the air with her knife but hitting nothing, just then a hand reached around her grabbing her mouth

"Red, Red come in" Fallys voice came from her radio

"Aw, Little Red needs a hunter" he said after kicking the back of Rubys leg forcing her to kneel

"You know I haven't had sex with a living women in a long time" he stressed the words sex and living to Rubys great disgust "Maybe you can help me with that Little Red Riding Hood"

At that moment all she could think about was Weiss, Ruby closed her eyes 'I love you, and I wont die here' Rubys eyes shot open but instead of fear it was rage that ruled the windows to the soul.

she elbowed him in the side giving her just enough mobility to throw him over her shoulder, the fact that she was kneeling just fell into her lap.

"This Little Red Riding Hood doesn't need a hunter, she can handle herself." she stabbed at his head but he dodged, it was quickly followed by a gunshot which unlike the blade found its target.

Hangman flew to his feet and ran into the fog, but because he wasn't afraid he intel the shock from his leg wound wore off befor he would lose the ability to run like that. And now they had a trail.

"RED" she heard from behind her "RED" yelled a different voice "OVER HERE" Ruby responded.

In a few moments she could see the outlines of five people running toward her.

Her squad emerged whooping and yelling Fally walked up putting his hands on Rubys shoulders "You had us on the edge of our seats Red, don't ever do that again" Fally said laughing soon Ruby began to laugh as well.

when it died down Mark began to speak loudly (As per norm) "Man this fucker is bleeding" he said kneeling next to the trail of blood going toward the clearing "I got him, leg. I know that for sure

"Well Red you painted a big ass target on his position" Just then Ruby doubled over and screamed "AH SHIT IT HURTS" Fally made sure she didn't hurt herself on the way down.

"Red, Red, Ruby" Ruby finally looked at Fally "Where does it hurt" Ruby looked at her side "Rib I think" Fally patted her shoulder "Mark check her out" Mark and Fally stood up "ight" he said walking over to Ruby.

"K, Red I need you to take a deep breath and hold it" Ruby tried but about half a breath in it began to hurt so she settled for half a breath. Mark began to poke and prod her side which under normal surcustased would make her laugh uncontrollably but not at this moment.

When Mark put pressure on the last rib Ruby hissed in pain, and to Rubys discomfort he applied more pressure "AH FUCK"

Mark let off "Girl that is broken to shit" Ruby just sat there panting "But I fell on my back" but then she remembered the position of the rifle.

"Your body must've absorbed the impact, probably went limp" Mark started "But my rifle shattered my rib on impact with the ground" Ruby finished "Yea I guess, no listen I can't treat broken bones but I can give you some pain killers, or maybe just some adrenaline if you want"

Ruby nodded "Adrenaline first" Mark immediately reached into a case that was latched to his side and opened it.

Inside was bandaged antibiotics, needles and adrenaline vials and bottle pills full of painkillers.

Pulling out an adrenaline shot and a needle then lifted Rubys sleeve.

He poked the needle into vile and carefully measured out a safe amount and pushed it into Rubys arm.

Ruby watched idly, she never was needle shy but it was definitely uncomfortable.

Soon Rubys hands and feet were numb from adrenalin and the pain was gone. "Thanks Clube" Ruby said getting to her feet "hey you know I'm great" Mark said hardily.

"Poor bastards"Roger said looking up, "You think it was fast"

Alan walked up next to him "unfortunately it looks like they were tortured, and wouldn't put it past this freak to do something like that"

"Lets go team he couldn't have gone very far" Fally said and started to follow the trail.

Derick walked up to Ruby with an extra rifle "here I believe this is yours" he said handing it to Ruby. "Thanks Viper" Ruby said and followed the rest of their team.

They followed the trail for a while, it went into the clearing and to the other side where they found none other than the Nuthouse "Looks like Hangman needed a pit stop" Derick said quietly and as if on cue Hangman stumbled out of the cabin.

"None to see what has he done for mellon…" he froze when he saw them out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned to face them.

Three shots rang out, two hitting him in the chest and one in the head.

Ruby lowered her rifle "Sick motherfucker" She said quietly "Fuck yea" Mark yelled

"Fox, Viper, and Guney get photos and a DNA sample Me and Mark are going to take Ruby back to the Vee" Fally said smiling

Mark put his arm under Rubys and on her back, Ruby rested her arm around his neck

"Good kill Little Red"

**ALRIGHT, kinda long and hard to write, so good bad, I don't know. Also um I don't really do leamons but you people want me to try I will otherwise it will get to certain point and cut off. This was me testing the waters this story is nowhere near finished, Ya know Trench coat man a couple chapters back and of course the note so yea. Review if you feel like and thanks for reading.**

**PS. Ruby has been the only person who was wearing a red shirt and not even on the mission.**

**for that exact reason**


	6. I'm okay, really

Weiss was sitting in her cubicle at work, she had been slightly nervous all day 'they wouldn't do anything dangerous the first day would they' was what kept going through her head all day. She just couldn't sit still.

around lunch time her phone began to ring "Malry productions this is Weiss in the technical wing" Weiss half heartedly recited "Hello Ms. Schnee this Fally the commander of Rubys squad I need to speak to you about her"

Weiss' blood went cold and her heart skipped a beat "Oh my god is she okay" Weiss said standing up, a there was a gentle chuckle from the other side

"She fine Ms. Schnee, she just got scraped up a bit" he said sounding much more light hearted "But she is in the hospital, she has a broken rib"

Weiss felt relieved and worried at the same time "What happened" she asked in a sigh "She fell"

'well that doesn't sound like' "off a sixteen foot rock drop off" 'oh there's the catch'

"She actually landed like a champ, her body just absorbed most the impact, but her rifle plus a crazy dude didn't do wonders for her rib" Fally said oddly casual as if it was normal

"You seem awful calm about this" Weiss complained, she was greeted by another light chuckle "Because shes probably the most lively injured person I've ever met"

Weiss sighed 'that does 'sound like Ruby' "I'll be over there in a little bit" she said loging off her computer "Where is she" "Our infirmary on Fall Street the Reload Station, its hard to miss"

"Thank you" she said hanging up and collecting her things stood up

"And where do you think you're going" Cardin complained as Weiss passed "It's my lunch break technically, so wherever I want" Weiss through over her shoulder not looking at him.

she went to the elevator and stepped in pushed the home floor button and began to descend.

About two floors down it stopped and opened up to Jaune "Weiss, hey" Weiss gave a faint smile but her mind was set on Ruby "Hi" Jaune stepped in and they rode down in silence most the way

"Is everything okay" Jaune finally asked "Rubys been hurt… broken rib" she said absent mindedly.

Jaune made a hissing sound in mock pain "Is she okay" Weiss just nodded "Well, maybe me and Pyrrha can come by to say hi" Jaune said in a perkier mood "... yea, I think she would like that"

There was a *bing* and the metal doors opened to the ground floor "Five sound good" Jaune asked as they both walked out "yea, see you then" she said then they parted ways

Weiss strolled out to her car clicking the button to unlock it

she sat down in the car and sighed 'Ruby, why did you choose this' then started her car

**west R.S still noonish**

Weiss walked into the stations infirmary where Ruby was supposed to be, and sure enough there she was.

She was surrounded by five other men, most she had at least met but one face was new

"Weiss" Ruby said happily "Oh what have you done to yourself" She said approaching Rubys bed side "Just a scratch really, I can almost walk on it" "But…" Fally interrupted "Shes not supposed to. Doc says its bad for the healing process"

Fally stood up and walked up to Weiss "Oh yea" Ruby said clearing her throat "Weiss this is my commander, Fally, I call him Sparkes. Sparkes this is my fiance I told you about, Weiss."

Fally held out a hand and Weiss accepted it "Pleasure to meet you ma'am I've heard a lot about you" Weiss smiled "Likewise"

"Well" Weiss said letting go of Fallys hand and turning to her lovers gaze "You want to come home, the doctor said you should be fine." Rubys face seemed to light up "Home sounds awesome" she said enthusiastically

"Wow she's abandoning up pretty fast… I see how it is" Roger said in fake depression "Oh stuff it you big softy" Ruby said in a scottish accent "BLOODY CROCK POT PAN CAKE" Roger yelled in a british one.

Alan just punched him in the arm "Shut up" he said laughing "Why did you hit me she started it" Roger said holding his arm in mock pain "I would hit you both but she's injured and her ladies here it would just be rude"

**A few hours later**

"No… no… listen Mr. Winchester I haven't had a single sick day… no but my fiance is injured… what is she supposed to do, she can't walk so she needs help around the house… yes… okay I'll use my sick days… good day" she hit end and hung up the house phone.

"Bastard" Weiss mumbled under her breath as she walked from the kitchen to the living room where Ruby was watching something on the TV "So I'll be home with you all week and part of next week"

Ruby looked at Weiss "Awesome" there was a short pause "He sound like a dick" Ruby blurted out as if she had been restraining herself "Ugh that would be putting it mildly" Weiss said rubbing her temples.

"Oh well I got more" Ruby scratched her head thinking "Shit faced fuck monkey, penis licking cock sucker, saggy faced shit mound" Ruby listed making Weiss laugh "that sounds about right" Weiss said sitting next to Ruby.

Ruby was in a special position for her rib and she was in a lot of pain so Weiss had been giving her plenty of space as to not hurt her or move her.

"Hey Weiss" Ruby said breaking her daze "Hm"

"Could you help me get up the stairs and chang" Ruby sounded awkward about it "Sure"

With a great deal of trouble they managed to get Ruby to her feet and across the room and down the hall.

and with an even greater amount of trouble to get her up the stairs and to their room.

Gunting and hissing Ruby was laid on the bed, "Right so, your clothes" Weiss said then began rummaging through her clothes and pulled out an outfit.

Sitting next to Ruby she began to lift her shirt, when she got above her stomach she paused and gasped.

Rubys stomach had been bruised badly and had turned to a dark purple "yea… it's pretty bad huh" Ruby said absently, Weiss could only stare "Oh Ruby" She said whispered as she gently placed her hand on it.

"Its okay" Ruby said in a reassuring voice.

"No, its not" Weiss said leaning over and kissing Ruby.

"Lets get you dressed" she finally said after a long silence and began to strip her slowly and carefully, trying not to hurt her.

"So… how was work" Ruby said after she got her pants off successfully

Weiss thought for a moment. It had actually had been pretty crappy, plus that rat Cardin was hitting on her again but she didn't think telling Ruby that was a good idea. Knowing her she would probably kill the creep which would normally be a good thing.

But unfortunately it was neither the time or place "Good until you gave me a heart attack" she said trying to put a pair of pants back on. Ruby squirmed and shifted trying to help her "Sorry, if it makes you feel better" Ruby paused to grunt in pain "I… Got him" Weiss looked at Ruby.

"Like you… killed" she slowly approached the subject, it was weird to her just the idea of Ruby killing a person "yes" Ruby said smiling at her "if it makes it less weird, he wasn't really human anymore"

Weiss just nodded and started with the shirt, "Also I… found something while I was out there" Ruby said after the shirt was on

Weiss just cocked an eyebrow "It's in my other pants… its a note from some people who died there and" Ruby paused "It said to get it to their kid" Weiss' face went from confusion to worry "A kid?" Ruby just nodded "I was wondering if we could go find him tomorrow" Ruby said in an awkward way.

Weiss just thought for a moment "Yea… yea I guess" Ruby smiled and Weiss couldn't help but just lay down next to her for a while, so she did so in a careful manner as to not hurt her.

Soon they were both asleep, Ruby from exhaustion and Weiss from stress.

But Ruby was slower to sleep because of her injury so she just laid there staring at the sleeping Weiss, just stroking her hair "Don't over work yourself, I love you" Ruby whispered and kissed her forehead

"Sweet dreams"

**So first off, sorry I took too long thats my fault. but I'm here now so yea. So not much happened in this one which is probably why it took me so long sorry**

**What else uh, yea so Leamons, no Leamons? and there was something else but I can't remember soooo...**


	7. James Sanity

ch 7

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, surprised that they fell asleep at all let alone that fast. But she didn't really care as long as she woke up to Weiss' sleeping face, she told herself then, like many times before that she would never get used to that.

She turned her head to the nightstand to look at the time. 4:46 P.M

'Wow talk about a power nap' Ruby thought to herself as she tried to sit up.

Forgetting about her broken rib she yelped in pain and fell back to the bed. Weiss woke up slowly registering the loud noise "Are you okay" Weiss asked worried.

"I'm fine baby just forgot I can't do that" She said with a puff of air "That bandage doesn't help much does it" Weiss said sitting up Ruby just shook her head.

"OH, Jaune and Pyrrha will be here soon" Weiss exclaimed getting out of the bed. Ruby cocked an eyebrow "They just wanted to see you and see if you were okay" Weiss explained "oh… help me up please" Ruby said holding up her hands in a childish manner.

Weiss sighed "Why didn't you let me bring the wheelchair" she said helping her up "Because I would break something, thats what you said. Plus I feel too… vulnerable in it" she said grunting at the pause.

"Well thats no reason to hurt your self more" Weiss lectured

"Yes mother" Ruby mocked, Weiss just laughed "Oh no I'm so much worse" she pecked Ruby on the lips.

"Uh Weiss" Ruby said not breaking eye contact "Yes" Weiss hummed "I don't have a shirt on"

Weiss looked down and sure enough Ruby was bare except for her bra. "Oh right sorry" Weiss said running to the closet and grabbing a shirt "Here put this on"

As Ruby struggled with it, a knock sounded from the door "I'll get it, it's probably them"

"I'll be down in a sec" Ruby said through the shirt.

Weiss walked down the stairs and opened the door, Jaune and Pyrrha were standing there along with Yang and Blake "Oh… I didn't know you were back today. What happened to two weeks." She asked Yang

She just cracked a smirk "Lets just say there was a crazy bar fight and a brick of fire crackers"

Weiss just rolled her eyes "Come on in" she said with a laugh.

They all came in and began to talk "If he was supposed to be a pro Boxer then the big leagues are in trouble is all I said to this dude" Yang recapped "Well you did publicly humiliate him twice and then you insulted his profession. I saw it coming" Blake dead panned

"Ah he was just a pussy" Yang said laughing.

"There she is" Jaune said looking at Ruby as she slowly walked into the living room "RUBIES" Yang yelled jumping out of her seat and lunging for a bear hug, "NONONONO" Ruby said stumbling the other direction

Yang stopped mid lung "Oh, whats wrong" Yang said looking like someone just spit on a puppy

"She broke her rib on her first mission" Weiss said flatly, helping her find a seat without hurting herself "What, how" Blake asked.

"Well…" Ruby retold the story with a strange amount of detail "And then I shot him with a standard confirmed kill, two to the chest, one to the head" She finished

Everyone had a look of astonishment and surprise except Yang "So you got the bastard, good job sis" She said hitting Rubys arm. More gently than usual though

"Well I'm glad you're okay, I'm sorry you got hurt" Pyrrha said with a gentle smile "You don't have to be, you usually don't" Ruby laughed. "Sor-, yea" Pyrrha blushed.

"So when are you back on the job" Blake asked "Sometime next week I'll be pencil pushing, really boring stuff"

"eh, you heal fast, I'm sure you'll be back to shooting psychos in no time" Yang said in her usual hardy tone.

"Yea" Jaune said standing "so would it be rude to ask for food" He said standing up "Not at all" Weiss replied standing as well "I'll get us something."

**Next ****morning**

Weiss opened her eyes and to her surprise Ruby was straddling her and staring her dead in the eyes at what would normally be an uncomfortably close distance, using her arms to support her weight off her ribs "Morning" Weiss said in a seductive tone.

Ruby smiled but sat up "Get ready to go"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow "To…" Weiss asked with a confused look on her face. Ruby just held up the note. "Right, well get…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw that Ruby was dressed in her "Civvies" as she called them (The black pants red shirt yadda yadda)

"I'll be ready in ten" Weiss sad as Ruby dismounted her to let her up. "You're excited" Weiss said walking across the room to their closet while taking off her night gown revealing her breasts and panties.

"Hmmm… What?" Ruby teased "Ha, ha eyes are up here hon" she Weiss said grabbing a shirt and holding it in front of her breasts playfully "But I like them" Ruby continued "I know you do" she said putting it on.

Ruby sighed. She was trying to sound disappointed but it came out sounding more satisfied

Weiss was ready to go in about five ten minutes then she ate a short breakfast, they both got into Weiss' car and began looking for the address on the note.

Ruby wished that there was some way for her to clean the blood off of it without damaging the paper. The blood stain in the corner gave it a brutal reminder of why the note cut off at the end. it just didn't seem right for a little kid to see but it was all they had.

"Is this it" Weiss asked, they had been searching for a while with no luck but this one looked promising "Uh… yes , yes" she said getting excited or nervous

Weiss turned into the driveway and parked and turned the engine off 'nope definitely nervous'

Ruby thought as she got out and approached the door.

she got up to it and raised her fist to knock but hesitated.

Ruby thought she would never find something more nerve racking than proposing to Weiss, but now as she stood before the door suddenly frozen she realized that this was much worse

Asking someone to marry you, one thing, Telling a kid that his parents are dead, a much worse thing.

She felt Weiss grab her hand in her own "It's okay" she whispered "I don't know what to do" Ruby sighed sounding like she was going to cry

"Maybe we should get someone more equipped to the situation" Weiss said slowly "No, no suits. Trust me" Ruby said gripping Weiss' hand "Okay, I'm right here" Ruby nodded, then took a deep breath.

Then knocked

A moment later a boy about nine answered the door. "Hi, are you James Sanity" The boy just nodded "My name is Ruby Rose" she pulled out her badge "I'm a hunter, is anyone home"

The boy looked back "The babysitters is gone for the day… said it was important"

Ruby sighed and knelt down with some difficulty "Do you know where your parents went" The boy looked down.

"A week long camping trip… three weeks ago" he said glumly.

Ruby could feel a tear in her eye "James… your… your parents aren't coming back"

The kid didn't move, talk, didn't even react. After a long pause the boy simply said "I know… What- what happened"

Ruby hesitated "A bad man got to them" Ruby said simply "And killed them" James finished bluntly

This stunned Ruby for a moment "Y-yes"

The boy just looked down. No sign of tears like Ruby expected. But he looked like he was going to break, almost as if he knew before and had already gone thru the pain and now was forced to go thru it again "I wanna leave" he finally said.

"What" Ruby looked confused and worried "Go, I wanna leave. I don't like the babysitter, she brings a lot of men over and…" The boy obviously understood what they were doing because he stopped and looked uncomfortable but snapped out of it and said "And shes mean"

Ruby was at a loss "D-do you have family"

The boy nodded "My grandma" he said

"Do you know where she lives" James just nodded

"Should I take you there" She tried but James looked hesitant "Mom said not to do that"

Ruby smiled weakly "Well thats good but I'm not a normal stranger, I'm like a superhero. I beat the bad man who took your parents. He won't hurt anyone else" The boy smiled matching hers. sad but looking for a reason not to be.

"I want to eat first" he said walking back inside leaving the door open for them.

Ruby stood with Weiss' help and nodded her head to Weiss telling her to go inside.

They both walked into the hose which had seen better days "What's the babysitter even here for" Weiss said in a disgusted tone.

There was a TV and a couch with two arm chairs surrounding a coffee table, and that was all that was in tact. There was clothes and fast food wrappers lying everywhere

the kid walked out of the kitchen with some P.B and J sandwiches

"Well at least she left food" Ruby said optimistically. The boy shook his head as he walked to the coffee table in between the couch and two arm chairs "I made them this morning, I don't know how to make anything else" he said setting the plate down and picking up a sandwich

"She didn't make anything before she left" Weiss asked worriedly "No, she left a note on the fridge though" he said taking a bite out of his snak

"Oh" Ruby deadpanned looking at Weiss. Weiss returned with something that looked like a mix between frustration and worry. Ruby picked one of the sandwiches up and began to eat.

"Your sister going to eat" the boy said, oblivious to the panicked look on Weiss face

"Oh, uh, she's… not my sister" Ruby laughed nervously. James looked up confused "Sorry its just, she was holding your hand so I assumed you were related" He said looking up from his sandwich.

"What are you then? Best Friends" Weiss looked at Ruby not sure what to tell him. Ruby shrugged and mouthed 'I'll just tell him' Weiss just nodded

"Weiss is my… fiance" She said slowly

"What's that?" He said, a confused look plastered on his face

"I'm going to marry her" Ruby said bluntly. James actually looked more confused "But I thought…"

"Not all the time" Ruby said awkwardly "Oh" he said looking down "Thats weird"

Ruby laughed "Yea… yea it is"

**sup so here it is, I like it but its not my opinion that matters. So about the Lemon, I only have one comment about it and it was a… decisive yes. So if anyone objects lets see where that goes but if you don't tell me I will just assume that the populis is behind him/her and you know what they say about assuming**

**it makes an ASS out of U and ME.**


	8. That Old Bitch

"Is this it" Ruby asked turning her head to the back seat of Weiss' care to look at James, the boy nodded in reply "Here babe" Weiss wordlessly turned in to park at a house surprisingly close to their own which was down the street maybe one or two blocks.

The house was a two story, sort of earthy looking brownish red, house with a porch and a door that matched the color of the house. It was actually a very nice and neat looking from the outside, Weiss remembered asking about it when she was house shopping.

They all got out of the car and walked up the stairs onto the porch, Ruby let the James ring the doorbell, and they just waited for an answer.

Finally an elderly woman who wasn't as old a Ruby expected, maybe early sixties, answered the door. She had black hair with a good number of gray strands running thru them that reached down to mid back and was neatly arranged into some sort of braid in the front.

her face was wrinkled slightly but wasn't really bad, and her eyes were a deep blue which would normally pretty but the look of anger and the sleepiness the eyes still held made them look sort of intimidating.

She was wearing a black night gown that went all the way to the ground and blue slippers.

"What do you…" she cut off when she saw the James standing next to Weiss who was behind Ruby "Ma'am I-" Ruby started but was cut off by the women "James get inside now, up stairs"

The boy quickly walked inside and soon the sound of stairs could be heard. "And who are you" she said in a hostile and firm voice.

"I'm a Hunter, I was making sure" The women cut Ruby off again "Why didn't you call a guardian first" she said still sounding hostile "We didn't know how long the kid had been alone, it was are first priority to make sure the child was safe" Ruby said pulling out her badge.

The women held a cold glare, Ruby had been used to that stair for years. Weiss was also very familiar with it and for obvious reasons it did not bother her. But the women would have normally ran anyone else off.

"And what is she doing here, is she a Hunter?" she said turning her icy glare to Weiss, Ruby could have swore her gaze faltered for a moment when she did. The reason being Weiss was returning the glare with practiced ease.

"No shes-"

"Then why is she here, do you know what you're doing" the women began, but Ruby was seconds from snapping

"Shes just my fiance, but I'm here to talk about the kid" She snapped slightly, not quite satisfying her frustration

"What did you just say" The woman's glare got impossibly colder and more intense. "Kid, Ma'am try to focus. I came here to talk about the kid" Ruby said sounding annoyed.

"The child is safe, but I have no time or patience to deal… clitty-lickers today" she spat the words clitty-licker with a larg amount of disgust and then slammed the door

Ruby just stood there stunned, she could faintly hear from the other side of the door "I swear the fags are multiplying"

"What did she… wa" Ruby stammered, Ruby had been a lesbian for most her life and had only come across an occasional rude comment and sometimes classmates would use it to try to get under her skin. She had even been ignored but hadn't actually experienced that degree of judgmental offence.

Weiss grabbed Rubys wrist and pulled her to the car hoping she didn't do anything stupid.

They got in the car and Ruby slammed her head back into the seats headrest "THAT BITCH" She yelled

Weiss started the engine and began to back up "Calm down, at least the kid is safe" She smiled

"I don't see how anyone could be happy with that bitch, she was being a little prick before she knew-" "Ruby, Ruby hon just let it go. We don't need to worry about it, you did the right thing and maybe now the kid can enjoy his life"

two years later

Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the couch eating dinner like they usually do. They had a dining room but Ruby had broken the habit of using a long time ago, it was now used only when they had guests.

There was a knock at their door "I'll get it" Ruby said getting up and walking to the door, she opened it to see James standing there with an angry look on his face "What is it this time" she asked stepping to the side to let him in.

he walked in still looking angry "A low C, Low, do you want to live on the streets with the rats and stray dogs WELL" James said in his Mock voice of his grandmother "She locked me in my room because shining forbid I have a low C on my report card, hi Weiss" he said walking into the living room with Ruby behind him.

"Hi" Weiss waved

"No dinner" Rub asked flatly already knowing the answer "You're getting good at this" James said smiling "Well we have some pasta in the kitchen should still be hot" Ruby pointed at the kitchen.

James casually walked in and made himself a bowl.

"So I assume you found out how to get the window open again" Said Weiss when he came back in "Yea the child lock isn't invincible like she thought. I just waited until I was home alone one day, opened my window and broke it with some wire cutters"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow "Where did you get wire cutters" Weiss asked.

The kid smiled suspiciously slowly producing the tool and handing it to Ruby who had a matching look. "Ruby… *Sigh* you two are going to get in trouble for doing stupid things like that."

Ruby shrugged and sat back down next to Weiss, putting an arm around her "But I'm being extra careful. I promise" she said in a childish voice making Weiss smile "I know you are" she said turning and peaking Ruby on the lips "Now eat, both of you"

James just smiled and sat on the couch next to Ruby and began to eat.

"What are we watching" he asked not taking his eyes off the comedy

"No idea" Ruby laughed

**alright i made it to the time skip, yay me, so I think next chapter will be a lemon and if you don't want to read it then you don't have to. Plus you won't miss anything important if you don't (No toys through, not how imagine Ruby and Weiss going about it) anyway after that this will be going into trench coat dude and stuff**

**also the age of James is 11**

**Ruby is now 23**

**and Weiss is 25**

**just so you know**


	9. We Still Have Privacy(Lemon warning)

"Bye James, come back if your grand hag is annoying you" Ruby waved as James walked out the front door.

"I would have to live here in that case" he yelled over his shoulder making Ruby and Weiss laugh "See you soon then" Weiss said closing the door

Ruby walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and resting her head rest on her shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if did end up living here" she said quietly in her ear sounding tired.

"he practically does" Weiss sighed in content with the contact

"Nah, we still have plenty of privacy" Ruby said in a seductive tone. Weiss purred at the sound "That we do" she said reaching up and stroking a strand of her hair "You're beautiful" Ruby said out of no where.

Weiss laughed "What's with the smooth talk"

"No reason, I just can't take my eyes off you" Ruby said, a faint trace of lust in her voice

Weiss picked up on the lust easily and it excited her "Well…" she said turning in Rubys arms to face her. She leaned in and kissed Ruby gently for a short moment and when Weiss broke the kiss she said "Wanna see more"

Rubys face split into a huge, very evil looking, grin "If my princess would allow me to see her bare… then I would humbly accept my ladys kind offer" Ruby said with her mock "Proper" voice, something she usually did for her pre foreplay antics

At first Weiss didn't know how to deal or react to it, but now she had Rubys little games all figured out.

"Well, if you would kindly escort me to my room I will allow you to indulge in my body" Weiss said less subtly with the lust

Rubys smile got impossibly larger before she reached lower down Weiss' legs and to Weiss' surprise lifted her over her shoulder emitting a scream/ laugh out of Weiss "PUT ME DOWN RUBY AHH!" she screamed sounding happier than was trying to.

Ruby carried her upstairs to their room and Ruby set Weiss down on the bed and mounted her. "How about we get these off you" Ruby said unzipping Weiss' hoodie and tossing it to the side, she started to pull off her shirt but Weiss stopped her

"Not so fast, I want to enjoy this" She said beginning to pant, she pulled Ruby in for a long kiss.

Ruby wasted no time in begging for entrance with her tongue, Weiss parted her lips slightly allowing Ruby to enter.

Their tongues danced together for a while but Ruby became inpatient. She broke the kiss and pushed Weiss back down began to pull at her shirt.

With Weiss' help Ruby pelled the annoying piece of cloth from Weiss' body revealing Weiss bra and pale skin.

Ruby began to kiss her again, first on the lips then on the cheek then to her neck, licking and sucking all the way down. Weiss gave a hiss when she began to suck on her collar bone.

"Ruby" she moaned, Ruby loved the sound and she wanted more.

She began to move down to her stomach, Ruby knew of a particularly sensitive spot just above her bellybutton. She began to suck on the sensitive and soft flesh making Weiss moan even more.

Ruby reached up to grope her left breast through her bra. "Ah… Ruby stop" Weiss groaned, Ruby knew Weiss hated to be teased but Ruby loved it and she could practically control the white haired angel.

Ruby did this for a while, enjoying the way Weiss would squirm and moan when she sucked and kissed her turn on spot.

Ruby grew tired and annoyed with her own shirt, so she stopped and sat up and Practically ripped off her shirt. She threw it to the side not paying attention to where it landed.

she leaned down and began to kiss Weiss again, as their tongues tangled together Ruby reached behind Weiss and searched for the bra clip. When she found it she undid it with practiced ease.

She broke the kiss and sat up, Weiss looked up at her with half lidded eyes, and the setting sunlight flooding the room from their window made her look angelic to Ruby. She took a moment to enjoy the picture, reminded herself of why she loved this girl.

She gently placed her hands on the now loose bra "I love you" Ruby whispered as she pulled it to the side and dropped it off the bed exposing her bare chest.

Weiss never did have very big breasts, they were about mid to high B- cups. Ruby had mid C- cups not to big but bigger than Weiss'

But this never bothered Ruby, for some reason she sort of liked them better that way but when she saw them it was safe to assume that the didn't have enough time to think it over.

She bent down and took one of Weiss' soft peaks into her mouth and began to suck and gently bite the sensitive flesh, Weiss purred and moaned with every sensation. Ruby reached up with her other hand and massaged her free breast.

Rubbing her nipple with her thumb and squeezing with the rest of her hand, Weiss was at a state of bliss as her thoughts attempted to form but never would last long as they would scatter with another wave of pleasure.

She closed her eyes trying to take in every moment and feeling she had and carve them in her mind

Weiss subconsciously began to run her hand through Rubys hair with one hand, her free hand wandered down Rubys back and found her bra strap. She fumbled with it, normally she wouldn't have problems with it but with Ruby latched to her boobs doing what Ruby did best it was difficult to think or do anything.

Finally she unhooked it letting the straps fall to either side. Rubys only reaction was to switch breasts and begin sucking on the other one.

"Ruby, just… get on with it" She half moaned, she could feel Ruby smile into her breasts. "As you wish princess" she said sitting up.

Her bra still in place were she was, Ruby brushed it to the side and raised her arms over her head using the excuse of stretching, Weiss sat up and began to recap what Ruby had done to her.

"Hmm, you learned fast" Ruby remembered when she did most if not all of the work herself, but now that Weiss knows what to do…

As she sucked and massaged Ruby her free hand reached into her pants from behind. Her hands slipped underneath her panties and she could feel the soft flesh of Rubys ass.

Ruby growled playfully and pushed Weiss off of her and back down on the bed, she didn't feel like giving Weiss any control, she wanted to be in control.

Weiss was surprised at the sudden movement, and her face showed it. But as she looked into Rubys she saw and evil and lustful look. "Now, now princess" she got down lower so that their breasts rubbing together which she knew Weiss loved

then she brought her lips to Weiss' ears "slow down, I want to enjoy this" she repeated Weiss words from earlier in a much more evil way, lust dripping from her voice.

It made her shudder with pleasure, "Ruby" she said weakly, she intended to say something but couldn't put together any thoughts in her head.

Ruby began to grind up and down to make their breasts slowly rock together with and almost painful amount of pressure… almost

Ruby also put pressure on Weiss' "southern seas" with her leg and began move up and down with her body. "Ruby!" Weiss gasped "Oh Ruby" she repeated, incapable of saying anything else.

Ruby soon got bored with this and sat up once again to Weiss' slight disappointment.

Ruby looked at Weiss, who eyes were once again half lidded from pleasure. Then she looked in between her thighs and saw a slight damp spot there, now was the time.

she lowered herself to Weiss' breast again, kissing and sucking a bit. Then she moved down to her stomach, then her turn on spot above her bellybutton then her hip area.

She stopped there, she raised her head a little and began to undo Weiss' pants. When she got them unbuttoned and unzipped she slid them off slowly, revealing Weiss' light blue panties. Her hands continued to remove her pants but Rubys mouth was lowered to Weiss' center.

Weiss shuddered and at the feeling of Rubys hot breath at her entrance. Ruby slowly stuck her tongue out and lowered it even slower, making sure Weiss was watching otherwise she wouldn't move.

"Stop fucking with me" Weiss panted but Ruby didn't react, she loved the tease too much. "Ruby just- AH" she was cut off when Rubys head lurched forward and she began to lick and suck Weiss' core through her panties.

Weiss moaned and wined and occasionally wipered at the touch. Ruby could almost taste how wet she was underneath the soft cloth that she was now sucking on. "RUBY!" Weiss said getting louder.

Ruby lifted her head and began to pull the panties down revealing Weiss very, very wet flower, when she got it off she once again sat up to admire her work.

Weiss had one eye completely closed and the other was fighting to stay open, her hair had at some point come out of her side ponytail so her hair was scattered across the bed and on her. Her face was almost one of begging.

Her knees touched lightly trying to do something about the amazingly torcherous feeling in between her legs, And Rubys favorite part was her flower was slowly realising its juices on to her thighs and hip, and it began to slowly trickle onto the bed.

Weiss looked at Ruby "Please… don't… stop" she said weakly making Ruby smile even more.

She quickly tore off her own pants and panties making them both completely bare, and she got to her place in between her legs. She had only done this a few times before but when she did she loved Weiss' reaction.

In fact its the reason of keeping the reaction that Ruby did it so seldomly.

Ruby threw her right leg on the other side of Weiss' closets leg leaving her at a diagonal. She slowly lowered her body and their vaginas pressed together "Ah!" Weiss yelled as Ruby began to grind them together.

this was of course a double edged sword, Ruby began to moan and hum to the feeling of their cores rubbing together.

"Ruby" Weiss said quietly, Ruby kept doing this for a painfully long time as far as Weiss was concerned. Ruby finally stopped and dismounted her lover. She raised herself to eye level with Weiss and began to kiss her passionately.

as she did this she slowly brought her right hand down to Weiss' entrance as her left cupped Weiss' cheek

Weiss gasped into the kiss when Ruby slowly traced her cores entrance, teasing it ever more

Weiss began to moan into the kiss and Ruby slid her pinkey into her lover painfully slow

Weiss continued to gasp and moan and Ruby finally slid her pinkey all the way in. She curled it earning a buck from Weiss, Ruby smiled into the kiss and began to pump in and out

slowly at first but she began to pick up speed. Weiss bucked with her hips and threw her hands around Rubys back to hold on to something.

Ruby added her ring finger only making the moaning and bucking worse.

It wasn't long before Weiss began to dig her nails into Rubys back, "AH! R-Ruby" Weiss said breaking the kiss to breath and Ruby pushed her middle finger in as well.

Weiss suddenly couldn't see straight from the pleasure alone, she could feel her walls clench on Rubys slender fingers as they pumped in and out and occasionally curling "R-RUBY AH I'M CU- CUMMING" Weiss yelled moving her hands to her hair.

But to Weiss disappointment, just befor she cummed Ruby pulled out, "Ruby? wha- what are you doing?!" Ruby looked at Weiss with her evil grin "Beg" she said simply "What, no" Weiss said stubbornly

Ruby shrugged and plunged her three fingers back into Weiss and began to pump quickly, Weiss reached her peak much quicker this time, about half the time but once again just before she orgasamed Ruby pulled out.

"R-RUBY" Weiss yelled angrily "Beg" Ruby restated "No" Weiss challenged, Ruby just placed her fingers at her entrance and pushed on it, the sensation almost made Weiss cry "Oh, sensitive? You would do anything for that orgasm wouldn't you princess" Ruby said evilly "No-" Ruby slid her pinkey back in slowly

That alone nearly got her halfway "Beg" Weiss couldn't even talk anymore, she just shook her head with her eyes squeezed shut. "Fine" Ruby slid her ring finger in making Weiss moan loudly "Hu- Ru-" Weiss stuttered weakly.

"Beg" Ruby repeated

Weiss couldn't take it any more, if she didn't get relief she felt like she was going to burst.

"P-plea- Please" She finally caved, her voice barely a whisper "Please what" Ruby said darkly

"Please… F-Fuck me" She blurted out finally "good little princess, was that so hard" she said pushing her middle finger in to join the others making Weiss whimper and moan.

Ruby pushed in and out slowly "AH, AH AHH" was all Weiss could say as she for the third time today reached her peak. She couldn't take it, it felt so good it was almost painful "Ruby, RUBY AHHH" Weiss yelled as she finally cummed

Ruby pulled out her fingers as they were coated in Weiss' juices, Ruby raised the fingers to her mouth and began to suck the juices off, "Hmm" she purred "You taste good" thick lust dripped from the words like honey.

She lowered herself to Weiss' soaked entrance and began to lick and suck all of it up, not leaving a drop of it on Weiss' pale skin. "That, was… oh" Weiss panted still recovering from probably the best orgasm she had ever had.

Ruby laughed as she pulled herself back up to eye level with Weiss.

She planted small kisses on her lips and absently toying with her breast, groping it and twirling her thumb around her nipples. "You enjoy that" Ruby said sounding like her old self again

"Yes I did, now its your turn" Weiss said spinning them around so she was on top, she started with her breasts mirroring what Ruby had done to her but Weiss was much more to the point than Ruby.

She began to move down to her core quickly, but she stopped there and looked up at Ruby and stuck her tongue out as far as she could. Most people wouldn't have guessed it but Weiss had a very long tongue that reached the bottom of her chin.

No one really knows except Ruby for… this reason exactly. She looked back down and took in the look of the glistening flesh in front of her, her next meal. She started by nibbling on her bud lightly getting a series of gasps and moans, she soon got bored and wanted it to escalate, she continued to play with her bud with her finger and went on to nibble and lick every thing she could.

"AH WEISS" Ruby yelled, and Weiss was ready to finish this.

Sliding her tongue into Ruby she began to pump in and out, tasting her flower as she pleasured her lover "AH" Ruby yelled. Ruby tensed making her walls close down on Weiss' tongue and pressing her legs together trapping Weiss' head in place, locked there until she climaxed.

"WEISS" she yelled one last time as her juices spilled into Weiss eager lips. Weiss finished sucking up Rubys cum and pulled out. She sat up and smiled at the look on Rubys face, half lidded eyes and a faint smile "Hows it taste" Ruby asked in between heavy breathing.

"Hmm, Sweet" Weiss said playfully as she laid down on top of Ruby and buried her head in Rubys neck.

"Is my princess satisfied" Ruby said in a content hum "Hum, more than you know"

Ruby laughed and kissed the top of her head "I love you, sweet dreams"

"Hm, I love you too" Weiss yawned

"Good night"

**Yea not sure how I feel about this, I can't tell if I did good or bad but its there so you can't say I didn't try. So yea next chapter will be in the workshop and hopefully out soon, thanks for reading, even more for reviewing and favoriting or following this story. I'm all proud because this story surpassed my other one which is confusing as fuck.**

**any way thank you and I'll be out with the next chapter soon. Promis**


	10. Boulevard of Borken Dreams

James was walking down the street his neighborhood, at the moment it was quiet and still most people were either eating dinner or vegetating on their TVs around this time of day.

The sky was painted a beautiful orange and red and the clouds had been blown into half circles in the sky. James loved this time of day, he was almost always out and about to see and if he couldn't get out for some reason he would watch it longingly from window in his room.

He sighed, why did he have to go home to that old hag. She'll just ruin his good mood.

He always felt good after being at Ruby and Weiss' house they were just so happy, unlike Maria (His grand hag) who was constantly angry with him

funny how Ruby and Weiss, two people who just showed up to tell him his parents were dead, was more family than his grandmother.

The kid scowled at the image of his grand hag giving him the "They are bad sinners" talk.

Something he got ritual for every time he was caught sneaking to his preferred place of lounging in Weiss and Rubys living room. James knew that this would happen every time without fail.

He finally reached his "Home" or as he and Ruby called it. Prison

but if it was prison then he was an escape artist, he had probably seen every way out of there before she did. Like the mini window in the basement, the window in the attic. Once he even used an air vent that lead directly outside.

He couldn't keep him caged it was in his nature to escape and if he did say so himself he was very good at it.

He approached the side of his house, ducking under windows as he went, finally he reached the backyard.

He grabbed an empty wooden box that had been abandon in the yard a while back and put it next to a wall that was shorter than the others and took a few steps back.

he gave a short sprint and stepped up on to the box and swiftly jumped, grabbing the ledge he quickly pulled himself up seemingly without effort and finally landed on his feet with them not even touching the wall as he went.

He knew where he was, above the laundry room, and there was no sound of a washer or dryer or even anyone loading them. He smiled, 'so far so good I wonder if she knows i'm gone' he thought as he did another short dash.

this time he ran up the wall going up to the real roof, not far just two steps up, and kicked off from there. landing on the little bit of lowly slanted roofing.

He did a sort of roll on to it to avoid making a lot of noise, then he stood walking over to a window and pulling out a small plastic looking rod with one flat end. He stuck it between the window and the window frame.

he slid it to the left until it was forced to a stop, he fumbled with it there for a bit before he heard a faint *click* and he pushed the window open. He hopped into his room

"I thought I told you stay in here" said a very old and familiar voice and as usual it didn't sound happy.

James sighed "So close" he mumbled "So close to what, becoming a criminal, if you keep doing things like this you will be arrested or something"

James breathed in deeply trying to muster every bit of patients he had "I don't know what things you're talking about, I'm just doing what all my friends are doing" he said in a sarcastic voice

"What friends, I forbid you to see them ever again" She said quickly. James mentally face palmed "I don't have any friends, Grandmother" he said grandmother as if it was an insult "You keep me locked up in here so I can't make any"

"I do not" she snapped, James just pointed at the window "Thats just because you keep escaping" she said not knowing she just proved James'(s?) point. He sighed again, he would sit on his bed but thats where she was then and he never sat next to her.

"Where did you go" she said trying to calm down "Gee I don't know, first I went to the mall because, oh wait I have no money, then I went to my friends house, oh yea, guess I just sat around the street begging someone to save me from my tower" James said in a sarcastic tone and gesturing to his room.

"You went to… their house… didn't you" she said getting angry again "Oh was my 'beggar on the street' story not believable, yes thats were I went" His sarcastic attitude was making maria's blood boil.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone you little brat" She said standing up "I can speak to you any way that I want HAG" he yelled the last word.

"I AM YOUR GRANDMOTHER" she yelled back "YOU ARE A BITCH" he accidentally yelled.

The look on his Grandmothers face was one of shock "Y-you… Are just like your filthy father" she recovered and now it was James turn to be shocked "You heard me, my daughter fell in love with a barbarian savage who had no sense of being polite and civilized" she spat with as much disgust she could

The boy's look hardened "My father… had a sense of freedom something you never gave mom… or me" Maria had enough, normally she would yell at him to leave but that wasn't an option.

She walked up to him quickly and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him downstairs.

She pulled him through the kitchen and opened a door leading to the basement. She tossed him in a way down the into the dark room and slammed the door.

James hurled himself against the door, slamming into it with all his might as he heard a faint click of the door locking. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME DOWN HERE, I'LL GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK YOU OLD HAAAAAG" he yelled as he kicked and punched the door wildly.

Unfortunately James's (That will do i guess James's) 11 year old body was simply too small to even put a small scratch on the door.

James just gave up on the door and slowly walked down the stairs into the open space of the basement, waving his hands in the air looking for the lonely light in the center.

He found it and pulled the string turning it on, the room was filled with a dim light coming from one light bulb dangling lowly in the center of the room.

The basement was mostly empty other than some non perishables in boxes around him.

He half heartedly picked up a can of canned fruit and looked for a can opener, which apparently had one of its own box.

He opened the can and just ate the fruit as if he was drinking it. He paused, thinking about his mom and dad who loved him and held him. His real family

He slowly began to cry and soon he was balling. His legs began to feel like jello and he fell onto his knees.

He just sat there crying not knowing what to do. "M-mom *sobbing* D-dad" he said with difficulty his throat was choked with tears.

"Why" he whispered weakly as he lay down on the dusty floor. When he did he spotted a box tucked under a table.

It was hidden by blankets and dust.

He weakly got up and walked over to it pulling it out, on the box was written in black marker were the words "Freedom" he opened it to find a large amount of tools, but the thing that caught his eye was an old Mp3 and a photo album.

He picked up both of them noting that the Mp3 still had headphones, He turned it on and put the headphones in and pressed play.

He hadn't heard much music out side of Maria's. She refused to get him any sort of device including Ipods or Mp3's. The song opened up to what sounded like a guitar, he knew the instrument well because Ruby listened to a lot of music with it in it and played a little herself.

but it didn't sound normal it sounded more like a computer imitating an electric guitar and was wavering in noise level.

After about ten seconds a man began to sing

"I walk a lonely road, the only that I have ever known, Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone"

The song sounded sad but strong at the same time, it to James sounded familiar some how.

James opened the photo album and began flipping through the caught his eye, it was of a girl about his age, with light brown hair that looked just like his own. His was shorter of course.

She had blue eyes also like James and had a big smile on. A boy stood next to her wearing a similar smile and also was around his age, he had black hair and bluish grey eyes that looked odd with his hair but somehow James liked it.

"I walked this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams. where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone" the music continued and James froze

"I walk alone I walk alone"

"M-mom… D-dad"

"I walk alone I walk a… MY SHADOW'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WALKS BESIDE ME, MY SHALLOW HEART'S THE ONLY THING THAT'S BEATING, SOMETIMES I WISH SOMEONE OUT HERE WILL FIND ME, TILL THEN I WALK ALONE"

'I can't stay here no I wont stay here, I will never stop fighting.' he thought grabbing tools out of the box 'I will not be caged, and I will win' he stood up and threaded the headphone cords through his shirt so it would get in the way and grabbed the picture folded it and put it in his wallet.

He looked around of any sort of exit and then he spotted it. An air vent, he had been in the external air systems but not the internal that was a different ball game.

"Oh well theres a first time for everything"

"I'm walkin down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind, on the border line of the edge and where I walk alone"

He began to unscrew the vent guard with a screw driver.

"Read between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's alright, check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and walk alone" James sung with the man

He didn't know how he knew the words but it didn't matter.

He got it open and climbed inside, it was surprisingly spacey. He moved through the systems of vents, being careful to not make much noise.

he found many dead ends, blocked by large spinning fans so he crawled until he found his only exit… a vent that led out into his living room.

He grand hag was in the kitchen but there was no wall separating the two rooms except the carpet and the hardwood floors.

But he was determined and he was going to do it. He, with some great difficulty, quietly unscrewed the vent guard with the pliers from the inside. All except one anyways, it fell to the side dangling by the one screw left.

he pulled himself through and dropped down, there was a light *thud*

Maria stopped what ever she was doing and turned around, she couldn't see the vent from her standpoint. She walked to the basement door and checked to make sure it was still locked. It was

James had landed behind a couch which effectively hid him from her view, he smiled 'to easy'

The sound of the front door closing made Maria spin around quickly, "Who…" she stopped when she saw no one there.

It took her a moment but eventually it clicked "No" she said quickly walking to the front door, she stopped for a moment when she saw the open vent and growled.

She threw open the door, she was greeted with a small note that read "Told you".

She walked as fast as she could onto the street and spotted some kids playing soccer in the darkening light. "YOU HAVE YOU SEEN MY GRANDSON COME OUT OF HERE" she yelled.

A girl about the age of 12 stepped forward and pointed down the other direction "he went that way. "Thank you" she said quietly and walked to her car and drove away. The little black haired girl watched the car drive off into the distance.

She smiled then walked back to her friends and to a bush. "She's gone" James slipped out of the bush "Thank you…" "My name is Anarchy" she said holding out a hand for James to shake.

He took it, "James, James Sanity" The girl smiled "Thats a cool name, Sanity. Can I call you that"

James looked at the three boys who gathered around "uh… yea"

"You don't get out much do you" she said with a cheerful voice "uh… no"

"Well do you want to play soccer" she said holding up the ball "I uh… don't know how to play soccer." the girls jaw dropped, "you don't know how to play soccer…" she thought for a moment then tossed him the ball which he awkwardly caught "guess I'll have to show you"

James thought for a moment "Does… this mean we're friend"

Anarchy smiled "Uh, yea I guess"

**Sorry this is late, I took the weekend off writing, just a quick break but you know. So the lemon was good I assume and thank you all** **for reading**.


	11. Taste of Freedom

Ruby stretched out and yawned, stirred from her sleep by her cell phone making annoying sounds. She grabbed her phone off her night stand and looked at the collar ID "Unknown number" Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

She shrugged and answered it "This better be good, its like" she glanced at the digital alarm clock "12:30"

"Sorry Ruby its just, uh" Ruby was suddenly awake at the familiar voice of James "W-what are you doing, James where are you"

"Uh… a friends house. Listen Maria isn't going to be happy about this and I'm positive she knows I'm gone, and any minute now she'll…"

As if on cue there was a furious knock at the door. "Was that her?" James asked 'wow that was loud' Ruby thought absently "More than likely, no one else knocks like a gorilla at midnight"

"Okay, uh… just don't tell her where I am" James said desperately "I don't know where you are" Ruby said getting out of the bed and looking for her shirt. "Well… don't tell her I called… or that you even know I'm gone"

"You have a lot of explaining to do when this blows over you hear" Ruby said slipping on her shirt and a pair of panties that she would later discover were not her own. She used her pajama shirt which reached well below her waist hiding the light blue panties

"Yea yea just deal with her please" James said with the distant sound of children in the background.

"Okay" she said ending the call.

"Whats going on" Weiss asked groggily "Nothing hun just go back to sleep" Weiss just looked at her with her You-will-explain...later face but was soon it was retaken by sleepiness and she just laid back down.

"yoo hng fm" she mumbled. Another knock came this time louder making Weiss shoot up and nearly fall off the bed "What the hell was that" Weiss whispered

Ruby sighed "James' grand hag and all her never ending bitchness, I got it" she said holding up her hand to stop Weiss "You sure" Weiss asked worriedly, Ruby just nodded.

Ruby walked quickly down the stairs in her black pajama shirt, not wearing much more. She reached the base of the stairs that set in the same hallway as the front door. She walked up to the door and opened it.

And there she was, ms. Bitch herself. She held a face of disgust as she analyzed Rubys current attire, the sex hair didn't help. "What, Its my house and its midnight what did you expect… A fucking mourning dress" Ruby said rudely

"Why would I expect that" She said still holding the disgusted look, 'cuz you're remaining family won't wear it when YOU die' Ruby was tempted to say but she didn't want the situation to escalate

"What do you want" Ruby sighed calling upon every bit of patience she had.

"Don't play stupid clitty-licker you know what I'm here for…" She paused and Ruby just gave her look of "Really?" "THE BOY! where is he, bring him here now"

Ruby gave her a mock smile "Sorry hag, JAMES isn't here" She stressed his name to send a message to her "Yea" she said beginning to nod in a mocking manner "he has a name, shocking isn't it"

Maria sighed trying to stay focused "I know he's in here, he always goes here"

"Well he isn't, he ran away. I hope he's okay but I'm not surprised, who wouldn't run away from you and your miserable life"

"UGH! I live a happy and content life, unlike you, you, LESBIAN" It sounded like she was forcing the last words out, spitting as she did so.

Ruby calmly wiped spit of her face

"Listen here you old bitch" Ruby said pulling off her wedding ring

It was a shiny red tinted ring with silver kursiv writing saying "Weiss"

"This" she said holding it out for her to see "This is happiness, obviously you lack it" she said nodding to Maria's ring less hands "And yes I'm a lesbian, and I am happy. Also even if I did know where James was I wouldn't tell you"

she put it back on "Now please, I have a Wife waiting for me in bed… goodnight Ms. Sanity" Ruby put great emphasis on the word wife and then closed the door.

Maria just stood there at the door completely shocked at what just happened.

Ruby on the other hand felt great, today has just worked out in all kinds of different ways

James, though wreckless, had stood up for himself, she recently got her sniper fixed, had sex with Weiss (best in a while if you asked her) and then told off the person she hated so, SO much.

She walked back up the stairs and into her room "She gone?" Weiss asked half awake. Ruby climbed into bed next to her and threw her arms around Weiss as she lay lay down.

"Yea she's gone" Ruby said pulling Weiss in close

James

James sat on Anarchy's bed watching her and the other three boys play a video game. He had tried it himself but he found himself under experienced and easily beaten.

He thought of what had happened many hours ago and what he would do next.

flashback

"Uh, yea I guess" Anarchy said smiling

James just smiled back, he never had real friends other than Ruby and Weiss but they weren't his age.

"So whats your name again" asked one of the boys "Call him Sanity, okay" Anarchy answered for him when she saw how shy he was.

A kid about his age stepped forward, he had dark brown hair and he looked fairly big for a kid his age but his brown eyes gave off a friendly, maybe even cuddly atmosphere. "Jake Suitar, But my friends call me Centaur because I'm so strong"

Another boy blond haired boy walked up, his gleaming blue eyes gave him a very energetic look "Yea, I've seen him tackle an adult with only a five foot dash behind it." he said walking up close and shaking his hand, he leaned in and whispered "He's just a big marshmallow though, trust me"

James nodded wordlessly "Daniel Page at your service" he said doing a mock bow "Fastest runner in all the land"

"Stop showing off" said the last boy who didn't move from his spot. He had light brown hair only slightly darker than James' own except instead of having blue eyes like James he had hazel colored eyes.

"Mark Oneshot" He said giving a brief wave.

"Well now that everyone has been introduced, and Sanity needs to get off the streets… Sleepover at my place?" Anarchy said grabbing the ball and tossing it behind her in the general direction of her yard. "Yea" said the group one at a time.

"Cool I'll go ask mom if it's cool." She said running off.

Now

And now he's here, sitting on Anarchy's bed watching them play the game emphasized as Halo.

The game finally ended with Mark leaping up in victory "Eat it noobs" he said as Anarchy pulled him back down "Shut up show off" She said

"No I deserve to-" he was cut off when Jake grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor. "Who's on top of the scoreboard now" he said trying to stay quiet as to not disturb the sleeping parents

"Still OUGH" he grunted as Daniel hopped on top of Jake "Dog pile him fast"

Soon they were all in a tangled mess of kids, Crushing poor Mark

"Who's on top now" Daniel said

"Ugh, Sanity I think" Anarchy said with difficulty "Who's the weather up there" Mark asked sounding like he was about to die "Oh you know, It's okay"

"Glad you're comfortable" he said sounding like someone forced to except death.

A blond haired women the door slowly, "You should probably go to be and stop killing your friend" She said looking tired "Sorry mom" Anarchy said squirming under James who got off to let everyone free.

She just smiled and closed the door, her foot steps could be heard going in the direction of her room.

"So, Who's gonna sleep where" Anarchy asked to everyone. "Me and Mark here got the floor" Jake said giving Mark an noggie "Hey stop, hey I get it already"

Jake laughed and let him go.

"I call the may bed" Daniel said pulling out what looked to James like a yoga mat or something. It was a greyish color and was pretty thin but there was an assortment of blankets tangled up with it.

"Uh… is there anymore room on the floor" James asked, Mark and Jake were already laying down and it was obvious that there wasn't any. "Nope" Mark said in a sing song voice, already knowing where this was going

"uh, is there anywhere else" James asked Anarchy. She thought for a moment "nnnnnoooooo, Yea I can't think of anywhere, usually its just us so I guess you should" She spun around looking for something

"I guess for now you can sleep in the bed" She said looking back.

"What about you" James asked with a worried face, he was slightly afraid that he knew the answer "In my bed, wouldn't be the first time, I used to get in bed with my brother all the time" James just smiled weakly trying not to blush. He had little to no experience with this kind of stuff and he always thought only lovers slept in the same bed.

'well if she doesn't care why should I' James mentally tried to shrug it off. Anarchy was already in the bed stretching, no one bothered to put PJ's on.

James sighed and got into the bed as well, they all said their goodnights and went to sleep.

All except James, not because of the girl who lay facing the other direction not even inches from him, though it didn't help. He couldn't sleep just because all the stuff that had happened that day.

'what do I do now. I guess just go to Ruby and Weiss' house, but Maira expects that and Ruby isn't allowed to break laws. I'm pretty sure harboring a missing child is illegal. definitely couldn't stay here' he brainstormed for about an hour before he became restless.

He got out of the bed and quietly opened the door and walked down the stairs. He looked around there living room, it was nice. There was a large plasma screen on the wall surrounded by the entertainment center, and facing it was large puffy looking couch.

His eyes wandered in the direction the kitchen, almost as soon as he did his stomach began to growl. 'a quick bite couldn't hurt' he thought.

He looked in the cabinets for something but nothing was there but cleaning supplies and cooking utensils, but he hadn't checked the ones out of normal reach.

He wasn't that small anymore but the house was so massive that everything was a bit high up. This didn't stop James, he loved heights and climbing so he knew what he was doing.

He scaled the counter and began looking for something. A lot of stuff that could be turned into food but wouldn't taste great on its own.

'think if I were food… where would I be' as he thought this he spotted a jar of something on top of the fridg. Yea, yea how unoriginal but hey it's a battle parents have had with their kids for years.

The keep away game with the cookie jar, but James knew how to get to it even if none of the counters even touched the fridge.

James walked to the edge of the counter, eyeing the ledge that he was aiming for (After checking if it was wheels or not first) and judged the distance. Normally he didn't need to but this time he had to do it quietly.

So he had to jump and grab the ledge without slamming into the fridge or missing and making a lot of noise.

He did this for a moment then prepared himself, then he lept clearing just under five feet and grabbing the edge of the fridge without so much as creek

'perfect' he thought pulling himself up, he was just about to lift his leg over the edge when he heard

"Wow" It was just a whisper but it was enough to make James jump out of his skin… and lose grip.

James fell, and for a moment everything slowed down.

Anarchy who had the unfortunate fate of becoming the landing pad only had enough time for a . "UFF" and they were both on the ground facing the ceiling. .

Luckily the landing wasn't very loud but unfortunately it still hurt.

"Ow" Anarchy breathed.

James rolled off of her "I'm so so so sorry, ah crap" James desperately tried to right his wrong. "No its fine" She said laughing "I've been through much worse" she got to her feet and looked at James.

"Do that again" She said after a moment of silents "Wait what, I nearly killed you"

Anarchy looked up at the jar on top of the large fridge "but what you just did was awesome, you had it right in front of you… where did you learn to do that?" She asked getting uncomfortably close.

"Uh… I learned on my own, I sneak in and out of my house a lot and I climb up and down my… house" Anarchy seemed to be getting closer "So you can parkour" she said the look on her face getting happier by the second.

"Yyyyeeessss" he said leaning back

"Well then…" she gestured to the fridge "Show me"

James sighed "Screw it" he said scaling the counter again, he went back to the edge and lept.

Once again he flawlessly covered the distance and grabbed onto the fridge without much sound. He pulled himself up and grabbed the jar.

Opening it he saw it was filled with an assortment of cookies, he smiled and put the lid back on. "Here" he said lowering it to Anarchy. "Back up"

Anarchy did so giving James plenty of space, he jumped off landing on his feet and crouching slightly. "Cool" Anarchy mumbled, James just shrugged "It's nothing compared to some people"

"Hey, follow me" Anarchy said suddenly grabbing James by the wrist and pulling him back up to her room, but instead of stopping at the bed she went over it and opened the window. She stepped outside of it and looked back at James who just watched curiously.

"Coming?" she asked "Uh… yeah" James said following her outside

When he got out she was already sitting to the side of the window eating a cookie, with space for one to sit next to her. He took a seat next to her "Pretty isn't it" she said looking up at the sky. James looked up at the stars

"Yeah" he didn't know what else to say.

"So… whats your story" Her tone took a more serious turn. "What do you mean"

"No one runs away for no reason, if they do they just end up going back in a few hours. You have to have a real reason to stay gone" She looked at James a gentle smile on her face "I won't make you say, but it helps to get things off your chest"

James sighed "Why… why do you want to know?"

Anarchy just shrugged "I don't know, just that I feel like me and you are going to get along pretty well… I just wanted to know"

"My parents died when I was nine" he started "some psycho killed theme on a fishing trip or something like that. I was picked up by a Hunter named Ruby, she took me to the person who legally had custody of me, being my only close relative" James said in a gloomy tone, his eyes were locked with his shoes in front of him.

"Your Grandma" She finished in a saddened tone as well

"Yea, well turns out she was some old hag who hated anyone I even vaguely liked, or even loved. Like my dad, Ruby, Weiss. She never let me go anywhere or do anything, I never met any other kids my age."

James sat back and gazed into the stars "So I would sneak out, She would lock me in tighter, I would find a way. Soon it was all out war and today it escalated." James paused not sure what to say or not to say.

"What happened then?" Anarchy asked, careful to not go too far with her curiosity

"She locked me in the basement… I wouldn't let her win, I had to get out… but now I am and I'm not going back" James said sitting up sounding a little bit more upbeat. "Where will you go?" Anarchy asked.

James shrugged "I'm resourceful I'm sure I'll find a way or place"

James smiled at her reassuringly "I'll be fine"

They stayed up there for a while, talking, laughing. James was content with the idea of having friends. This had to be one of the best, no THE best day of his life. Freedom

"We should probably sleep now, its like One thirty." Anarchy said looking at her watch. "Yea I guess"

They crawled back inside and Anarchy closed the window, They got under the covers and laid down "Goodnight, Sanity" She said stressing Sanity

James laughed "Goodnight"

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"AHHHH!" screamed a man about the age of twenty who was strapped to a metal reclined chair.

The trench coat man had a knife in his hand with fresh blood on it "Oh be calm it was one measly finger, its hardly the worst of it" He said sounding mildly annoyed.

"P-PLEASE, I- I HAVE A WIFE" The man begged

The man laughed hardly "Well in that case… I hope you left a good will behind" He said still chuckling

He lifted the knife to take another finger of the poor man, but just as he began to lower the blade a man burst through the door "SIR" the man stopped, knife no more than three inches above the his victims hand.

"Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy this" He said sounding darker. "Sorry but the hunters, they caught on" He said out of breath

The man straightened up and chuckled lowly and darkly "Well… isn't it about time" He said walking away from his victim.

"Thank you god" the man whispered

"Oh did you think you would live" he said quickly turning around and throwing the knife with surprising speed. It embedded into the young mans skull, killing him instantly

"Now, to tend to the Hunters… A real challenge"

**du du duuuuu I told you he would return, I just needed to introduce James as a character and build on his relationship with his new group of friends, more specifically Anarchy who I don't know if I said but just to clarify has Black hair and Brown and Hazel eyes.**

**So now to begin the intense shiz.**


	12. One Thornless White Rose

**Weiss**

"Sorry I can't help you but some pressing matters came up at work and at my work and you know how that is." Ruby said tieing off her combat boots, which she usually used as normal shoes.

"It's okay, I'll move faster without your attention span" Weiss laughed as Ruby stood up. Weiss hugged Ruby and the kissed briefly.

"Be careful on that death trap" Weiss shuttered at the mention of it. "Oh its not a death trap, it's just a motorcycle" Ruby said rolling her eyes. "Potato poo-taa-too (Or how ever I would do that)"

"Just be glad Yang isn't driving, because when she drives them she tries to make them fly" Weiss shuttered again. She hated motorcycles because of Yang, who went absolutely insane on the metal death traps.

"Well just come back in one piece please" Weiss just shook the memories out of her head "Okay babe I promise" Ruby said walking to the garage where they kept Rubys motorcycle, normally the garage was used as Rubys gun maintenance area.

all her cleaning, shining, and calibrating tools were in there. Also a bunch of stuff Weiss didn't know about and even something called a reload bench or something. Because firing a bullet once just wasn't enough, she had to put a new bullet in it and fire them again.

Weiss soon heard the motorcycle zoom out of the driveway in a very loud manner, Weiss got ready herself but she would not be going to work. No, she had to find James befor Maria did

The reason being is that for some strange reason she hasn't contacted the police to help. Rubys the one who noticed and took it as a bad sign, now Ruby was determined to find James to find out why exactly.

But now the job was passed to her, she was okay with it. She liked James and definitely didn't want him to be in harms way.

She picked up the house phone and dialed the number that Ruby scribbled onto a ripped piece of paper from her cell phone.

It rang a few times before a woman maybe a little older than herself picked up. "Livs residents" Weiss had always been good at acting, the skill never did come in handy… until then.

"Oh hi, I'm James' mother Mrs. Sanity" She said in an upbeat tone. "Oh, would you like to speak to him."

"Yes please" Weiss then heard silents on the other end. Then some faint talking

**James**

"James, it's your mother calling" Anarchy's mother who he only knew by "Mrs. Livs" said opening the door. Mark had already left and Daniel was still sleeping. Leaving Jake, Anarchy, and himself.

James looked confused and when he glanced Anarchy she was even more confused. "Uh… okay" he said taking the phone hesitantly. Mrs. Livs left

"H-hello…" James said not knowing what to expect

"James! Its Weiss, where are you" James lit up, it was just Weiss. "Uh not far actually how did you…"

There was a sigh on the other end "Its called caller ID sweeti, it left a callback number." She explained, Anarchy and Jake got close. "Oh, well I'm at (Insert convincing address)"

There was a pause "Thats like across the street" Weiss said confused

"hey she didn't find me, so it doesn't really matter" James said in an oddly proud voice

"Well I'm coming to get you" James' face changed to confusion again "Why"

"Ruby wanted to ask you some questions" She said matter of factly "What?"

"Maria hasn't gotten the cops involved yet, it makes her think she's hiding something" she said quickly "Oh" James said flately

"Listen I'll be there in a moment, don't go anywhere" Weiss hung up and left James to think about what just happened

"I thought you said your mom was dead" Anarchy said confused "She is, that wasn't my mom. Her name is Weiss"

Jake laughed shortly "She has the same name as Weiss Schnee, the Schnee company airess"

James cocked an eyebrow "Never heard of her"

**Ruby**

"Ah there you are Little Red, the caps got a mission for us, A real loon." Alan said handing Ruby a file labeled "Target 400"

"We just connected eight murders, old and new but there are more rolling in. The shrinks think that this man may have killed over thirty in just this year." Ruby looked at him in disbelief "Thirty, are you sure"

Alan didn't have time to answer because Mark came in "Hey lets get the briefing" "Sir" they both said in casually, They all walked down to the briefing room.

"Hey Red, Foxtrail. This fucker crazy or what" Mark laughed "Thats a fucking understatement" Alan sighed reading the file

"All right Beowulf squad" said the briefing manager, walking in the door and turning on a projector

"We have, serial killer on the loose that we know little about. So little we haven't accumulated an appropriate code name, so for now he will be known as Target 400. He has tortured and killed many different people over the past years and due to lack of connection between victims we have assumed that he kills randomly and with little motive" A map appeared on the projector screen.

"We, from an anonymous tip, have reason to believe Target 400 is in this foreclosed storefront on Kane Street, the area has a low civilian density but when you get in check your targets. We will cut off traffic once you get there but it can still be dangerous" He turned off the projector and looked at Fally

"Your team will be there in no more than fifteen minutes" Fally nodded "Alright team, MOVE" they all got up and jogged to the gear and armaments to prepare.

"Think this one will be any different" Roger said as they slipped into urban combat gear. "Nah, just another crazy" Derick said inspecting his pistol

"But this dude evaded detection for so long with so many bodies, this just seems like he wants to be caught and you know how crazy's get when they think they can win" Roger closed his locker loudly and put a clip in his rifle.

"You're just being paranoid, even if he wanted us to find him it just means the poor bastard was begging for it. Don't worry he'll end up like every other psycho, chest full of led and rockin a pine wood box." Ruby said optimistically.

"Easy for you to say, you get to snipe the ass hole from another block" Roger challenged.

"Not today, there are no high building near the target zone so a sniper would be virtually useless" Fally said already ready to go, Mark behind him. "Red will be on the field with us"

Ruby was slightly surprised but just nodded in compliance "Sir"

"Well finish readying up, don't fuck around. Me and Mark will meet you at the Vee" he said walking out of the locker room/armory.

A few minutes later Alan, Roger, Ruby, and Derick all piled into the Humvee with the engine already on. "Whats the plan of assault Spark" Derick said as they pulled out into the streets, "Basic storming, clear the rooms till we find the bastard. Clubs has point, no separation" Fally said flatly.

"Walk in. Fuck shit up, Walk out" Mark laughed "Damn straight, Target 400 wont know what hit em" Roger said reclining as far as he could in his seat. "When the wolf howls" Fally said calmly "WE HUNT" yelled the rest of the team.

"Lets kill the fucker" Fally said letting a grin sneak onto his face.

**Kane Street**

"Beowulf squad do you have a visual" a voice crackled through the radio on their uniforms.

"Yes, do we have a green light to engage" Fally said into the radio "You have a green light, engage" Said the voice monotone.

Everyone piled out of the Humvee and raised their weapons at the boarded up building, it seemed to be an old flower shop or something of the sorts, to Ruby it looked oddly familiar but Ruby couldn't put her finger on it.

'where have I seen this place before' Ruby thought as she approached it cautiously, her gun raised like the rest of Beowulf squad.

Fally lifted up his fist indicating for them to stop moving, they just reached the wooden door blocked by many boards nailed to it's frame. Fally pointed at Mark and then the door and Mark nodded.

He pulled out a small but thick wire, it looked like one you would see chaining a bike to a post but much shorter.

he wrapped it around one of the boards.

He moved to the right of the door Fally took his place on its left. Then it was Alan and Roger behind Fally and Ruby with Derick behind Mark.

Mark raised three finger and began to count down.

3… 2… 1…

At zero there was a loud but small explosion just large enough to bring the door off its hinges. The door fell and the boards fell to the sides or were knocked off completely and in moments the team stormed the room inside.

The inside was small, there was a few empty shelves and a counter with a broken cash register, but that was the first floor, there was a second floor and a back. "Clear" Fally said, weapon still raised.

"Clear" echoed the rest of the team one by one "Move to the back but stick together. We need someone to get our six" Fally said quickly "Got it" Derick said lagging behind as his team formed a single file line to fit through the small doorway.

They moved into a small hallway with two doors and stairs. "Doors" Fally ordered and they split into their usual groups (Fally Roger Alan, Mark Ruby Derick) and threw the doors open.

Two (In each group) on each side of their given door and one directly across from the entrance. The doors flew open to a bathroom and a utility closet.

"Clear" Ruby who was across from the door sighed, slightly lowering her weapon. "Well… I got some would be civies" Roger said, blankly staring at a used condom on the floor of the bathroom.

"Guney" Fally said angrily "Just trying to dull the tension sir" Roger said with a small grin, Fally just shook his head "Stairs, move"

The team moved up the stairs.

What they saw next nearly made Ruby gag. This truly was where target 400 was

There was an arrangement of blades mostly medical ones of which used to be used for surgery but now were blood stained and filthy not to mention the bags of blood. Nothing but torture tools now, but the worst part was the pictures.

covering the walls were hundreds of photos all in the order of before and after. One of a perfectly normal person usually smiling, and always in couples. The next was one of the people from the couple in a pattern, man, woman etc. they were mangled and bloody, some of them looked alive even.

"This…" Ruby started "Holy shit… did he really kill all of these people" Roger said, his usual charisma was replaced with conflicting fear on sickness. "clear" whispered Mark as he lowered his weapon.

Ruby watched as Mark approached one of the pictures of the couples, "These are all wedding photos, or honeymoon photos at least" he said looked at the back of a few he ripped of the wall.

"How can you tell" Alan said coming up behind him. Mark turned the pictures' backes to the team most said "Just married" or "First day of Honeymoon" or something of the nature.

"Fuck" Derick said grabbing one and looking at it as did most the team.

But Ruby glanced down and noticed the cot, it was in the center of the room but everyone had been too distracted to notice. Ruby knelt down and lifted the pillow to find three things, A switchblade that looked costum made, a lock of golden hair, and a photo.

This was also of a couple, except there was no double of a mutilated body to go with it.

Ruby turned it around and it read "To love that will never die, Sila and Thorn" A figure eight went around the names to signify infinity, but underneath were less elegant more scratchy letters

"_Love will always die,_

_IT MUST DIE, FOR HER LIES AND THE UNFAIR GODS WHO DARE RULE THIS REALM WITH CRUELTY I WILL INSURE THAT NO MORE OF THIS FOOLISH LOVE WILL SURVIVE_

_THE LIE MUST DIE_"

The words struck fear into Rubys heart but also just a hint of sadness, she knew who this photo belonged to.

"Hey" Ruby jumped when Derick grabbed her shoulder "Let's go" he said gently, Ruby looked around and saw the rest of the team ready to go. She did also note the faint dry tear streak on Rogers face.

"Now what" Roger said trying to sound upbeat "I don't know, he couldn't have gone out any time soon so he must be-" Fally was cut off by Mark "Hey Spark, check this out" Mark who was already downstairs was in the utility closet kneeling down at something. At the back of the utility closet was a small trap door.

The team looked at each other, "I'll get point" Fally said breaking the silence.

He knelt down and opened the trapdoor leading to a dimly lit lower area. "Basement, great" Fally sighed as he jumped down, followed quickly by the rest the team.

The room was small and smelled of death and blood, it was bare and empty except for a desk in the corner with a map.

The map was filled with red lines and X's. The back left corner of the room had a metal door with blood stains on it. "Clea-" Fally was cut off by some whimpering in a dark corner of the room.

Every gun was immediately pointed in the direction of the noise. They knew from experience that just because one sounded like a victim didn't mean they weren't the crazy

in the corner of the room was a man in the fetal position. He was wearing all black leather, Ruby wasn't aware that leather jeans was a thing, and had many rings on along with a single silver necklace shaped like a jolly roger.

"Please, please, please make it stop." he said crying "Ruby, go" Fally whispered Ruby stepped forward cautiously but lowered her rifle. Though she gripped her KAbar hoping the man didn't notice.

"Hey" she said gently crouching down to get a look at his face, "He wouldn't stop, he just kept going" he said lifting his head out of his lap

he had greasy looking blond hair, his eyes were a very light blue and he had a scar going across his nose.

"Who, what was he doing" Ruby asked not daring to get any closer, though the man didn't look anything like the one in the photo she didn't want to take to many risks. "I… don't know" The man said looking at the roof.

something wasn't right, he didn't look afraid anymore, "What do you mean by that"

"Don't know, forgot… guess I'll get back to you on that" he said drawing a pistol out from his lap and shooting Ruby in the stomach.

Ruby felt the impact crush her stomach and force the air out of her lungs. She stumbled backwards and her ears began to ring, the muffled sounds of gunfire could barely be heard through the intense and painful ringing.

"RUBY" said a muffled voice, "Ruby are you okay" Fally was over Ruby, but she couldn't see straight because every time he moved he left a trail of his own face.

Ruby was seeing more than just double. "How many fingers" Fally said sounding more audible.

The many different Fally's began to form into the one real one. "Uh… three" Ruby said weakly, "She's okay" Fally laughed in relief and helped Ruby to her feet, "Had us holding our breath there Red"

Ruby shook the last of the disorientation away, "If it was any higher caliber you would have a good reason to" Ruby said poking at her bullet proof vest which now had a small bullet hole.

"Did you get the cheap bastard" Ruby asked looking at the empty corner, "No, bastard was fast he got up to the ground level" Alan recapped to the now fully aware Ruby. "Get to it" Fally said and they all climbed out of the basement.

as soon as they got up there the saw the man duck down behind some shelves "OPEN FIRE" Fally yelled and in moments the loud gunfire blew most the shelf away only leaving some scraps and the base.

"We get him?" Roger said confused "Club, Red, Viper" Fally ordered, they understood what he meant and began to move to the shelf.

Mark got on the left side and Ruby and Derick on the right. They all quickly rounded the corner to find the area empty. "SHIT, fucker must have ninja'd his way from the cover to the door" Mark said sounding frustrated.

"Well what-" Roger was cut off when a gloved hand grabbed his mouth and a needle being plunged into his neck, Roger could feel a cold liquid enter his bloodstream slowly.

Fally looked at Roger to see why he cut off to find Roger helplessly being injected by some blue liquid "GUNEY" Fally yelled in horror as he raised his rifle, Alan quickly fallowed. "Ah, ah, ah. You don't want to kill me" said a man in a trench coat.

His face was wild, crazed but it still held a wicked grin. He had black hair that was neatly combed to one side and his eyes were a ember color. If he didn't look so evil the eyes would be beautiful but now they just emphasized his demented nature with its odd appearance of glowing.

"I know where the antidote is, kill me" the man chuckled evilly "Kill, Guney, was it" Ruby, Mark and Derick now joined in the surrounding of the evil looking man.

The man scanned each one of them one by one. But it felt more like he was gazing into their souls, seeing everything they have ever done and regretted.

And judging them accordingly.

Then he got to Ruby, his eyes seemed widen slightly "Ah, I know you" he said darkly and Rubys skin began to crawl. She began to feel panicked.

He began to move to the stairs as he produced a gun for insurance and pointed it at the team half-heartedly.

he dragged Roger up the stairs with him never letting go, "How… how did you get behind us" Fally said trying to sound sure of himself "You never checked the big metal door, to busy chasing my little assistant. He's quite a escape artist isn't he"

"What did you inject him with" Fally demanded, looking for anyway out of this. "Not important is it… all that matters is that it is curable" he said chuckling again.

They were now on the second floor "You won't get away from this in one piece you sick bastard" Alan said sounding darker than normal

Meanwhile Ruby was wracking her memory but the only place she knew his face was from the picture. How did he know her and more importantly does he know Weiss. "So you say, but I can guarantee my own safety."

"Just shoot the fucker" Roger said with difficulty "but the ant-" Alan started "Fuck. the. antidote and just shoot or he'll get away" Roger said sternly through the choking strength of Target 400 grip.

"I can't do that Guney" Fally said sadly "You're not dying here"

"You know that we can't negotiate" Target 400 laughed as Roger tried to convince his team mates to take the shot "Isn't this just adorable" he said darkly.

Ruby pulled herself out of her thoughts to see Roger reach for his pistol, no one noticed but her and she knew that trying to stop him was useless so Ruby let it be "How do you know me" Ruby said shakily.

"The man smiled in a way that almost looked sincere "One thornless white rose my dear"

The words made Ruby's blood run cold, 'it couldn't be… but how' Ruby thought, the man still held the grin as Roger lifted the pistol up to his face and pulled the trigger.

Red mist sprayed the wall and he threw Roger. He stumbled back and broke a window falling through it.

"GUNEY NO" Alan yelled running up to him as he slumped limply to the side. "I'm… fine, really… just… a little tired."

"Fuck, fuck fuck why would you do that" Alan said beginning to panic

"Because… he was a crazy… and I'm not that important" Roger said getting weaker by the second.

"NO, don't say that" Alan was beginning to sound desperate as he held Roger's head up

"Oh come on man… Ruby's married, Fally's got a good career ahead of him, Mark is gonna go to school, and you have Lillith to go home to… I'm just the funny man" He said barely able to talk.

"No, don't talk like that man, you'll live just watch" Mark said kneeling down next to the pale Roger. Fally did as well

Ruby was shocked, or horrified at what 400 said but she had to push those thoughts to the side 'wait...' she thought.

"I know where the antidote is" Ruby said quietly

everyone looked at her confused "I know where the antidote is" Ruby said more clearly

The team brightened up except for Roger who couldn't keep his eye's open "I KNOW WHERE IT IS" she yelled running down the stairs and throwing the trap door open.

she jumped inside and ran for the metal door she yanked at it once then twice. Locked.

she found were the key would go and jammed her barrel into it. She squeezed the trigger and unloaded an entire clip into the lock.

She then yanked again this time the door flew open, she heard Fally and Mark drop down behind her.

She ran into the room only pausing for a moment at the dead man with a knife protruding from his head. She shook it off and began to throw boxes around and rip up piles of equipment "Red, RED" Fally said grabbing Rubys shoulder.

She turned around to face them "What are you looking for".

"One thornless white rose" she said her gaze moving past Fally to the corner of the room. On a small table was a bouquet of roses, all of them were a dark red except for one in the center.

It was a bright white color and unlike the others, was thornless.

Ruby dashed across the room and grabbed it, pulling it out of the bouquet and looking at it. At the very end of the flower was a small vial filled with some purple liquid tied to the end of the stem.

"I'VE GOT IT" she yelled running to the ladder leading out of the basement.

"GUNEY" Ruby yelled running up the stairs and up to Roger.

"Leave it to Little Red to find the goodies" Roger laughed weakly, "Open up, this probably won't taste good" she said slowly pouring the veils contents into Rogers mouth.

He swallowed and then scowled "Ugh, that was the worst goodie I have ever tasted… come back when you find magical cookies with healing powers" He said spitting

Everyone just laughed "Yea… he's fine" Alan said relaxing "Still feel like shit" he spat again

"Hey, Spark… you may want to see this" Ruby said gazing out the window that she went to after giving Roger the antidote.

Fallys smile disappeared when he heard the seriousness in Rubys voice. He walked up next to her "What is it Red" he started but stopped dead when he looked out of the window "No fucking way"

"What is it" Mark said looking out as well "SHIT, NO" he yelled grabbing his head in disbelief "AH FUCK THIS SHIT" he said pacing back and forth frustrated.

because the body… was gone.

**I am soooooo sorry, I got distracted on my spring break and…. well I don't really have an excuse but I just didn't have my creativeness to help me but it's back so, yea… sorry.**


	13. So close

"Tik tik Red"

Ruby walked into the debriefing feeling numb and for once she felt afraid. She knew exactly who Target 400 was, a florist that worked not far from her apartment she shared with Yang and their dad.

Ruby sat down still consumed by thought, someone began to speak but Ruby didn't care.

What if he went for Weiss, what if he knew where she lived, what if- "Mrs. Rose AKA Little Red" said the debriefing man who was staring at a clip board. Ruby snapped out of her daze and looked up.

"Present" she said half heartedly "Please go to the individual debriefings" He said pointed at the door "What… why" Ruby knew that individual debriefings was a strictly psychological thing.

Normally used in a traumatic event or if the person already had PTSD or something of the likes. It was to keep track of the mental condition of a soldier or any form of law enforcement officer during work.

"You have been registered for it Little Red" Said the man in his usual monotone voice "By who? I didn't sign up for that" Ruby said standing up obviously being overly defensive. "No you didn't" Fally said standing up as well.

Ruby turned to him, a look of disbelief shown on her face "I did Red" he said calmly.

"Why, I mean I'm fine so…" Ruby trailed off as Fally just stared at her with a concerned look "Red… this is the first time you've spoke since we left and this man seemed to, uh" He paused in hesitation, he swallowed his feelings of discomfort "Know you" he finished.

Ruby was going to complain but she knew it was useless, she had been shocked by the mans words so maybe she did need this. Roger stood up "It's okay Red, Spark signed me up too so we can go together" He said in his infinitely optimistic way.

But as soon as he stood up he stumbled backwards into his chair, he looked around the room for a little bit then back at Ruby "I may need some help there anyways" he said with a weak smile

**Individual Debriefing room**

Ruby walked into the small room, it was grey with one table in the middle which was accompanied by two fold up chairs. Ruby sat down and waited awkwardly.

The place was supposed to give a sense of security but unfortunately for Ruby the place just reminded her of an interrogation room. Never the less Ruby stained but more for the sake of Fally than herself.

"Ah good morning Mrs. Rose" Said a man wearing a black suit with a white uh… under… thing… (I don't know what they are called) and an oddly shiny blue tie. "You can call me Red" Ruby said uncomfortably.

"Well I know your codename but there is no need for codenames in here Mrs. Rose" Said the man who looked like he was around Rubys age. "Then call me Ruby" Ruby tried as he took a seat across from her.

"Is there some sort of resentment for your name, I think its a rather beautiful name" he said sounding just a little to happy '_suits'_ Ruby thought annoyed.

"It's not that its just… my wife goes by Mrs. Rose since she works in a more formal environment." Ruby said matter of factly

"Oh?" He said opening a file he had in front of him "Ah, yes a Mrs. Weiss Rose. Well I'm sorry for the confusion… so tell me how is Weiss" the man asked linking his hands together casually on the table.

"Can we just cut to the chase" Ruby sighed "Right of course you would like to go home"

he began flipping through his file again "So… what happened. It says that in the middle of a situation you asked, and correct me if this is wrong, "How do you know me?" is that true?"

Ruby looked her distorted reflection in the metal table "Yes" she said quietly "Was this person close to you, or was he an acquaintance" Tried the man "No"

"So how did you know him"

_flashback_

_Ruby clung to Yang as she speed through the streets of Vail city, she was crying a little into Yangs back. Yang saw this and pulled over, "What are you doing" Ruby said quickly wiping the tears and sound happy._

"_Going to the coffee shop me and Blake always go to" Yang said dismounting her bike, "Why?" Ruby asked even though she knew why. Blake and Yang only went to that coffee shop when Blake was upset._

"_That's exactly what you're going to tell me" Yang said over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of the shop. Ruby thought for a moment then ran to catch up to her._

_In the cafe Yang seemed comfortable and happy but Ruby looked out of place and unsure. "Mocha coffee?" Ruby said quietly to the waiter who smiled and wrote it in his notebook, Yang smiled as well "uh I'll take a Americano with three shots only put two cream in, uhh the whip cream on top with the carmel, yea I'd like that"_

"_Three shots ma'am" said the man surprised "When were you planning on sleeping" he asked laughing "In hell" Yang joked._

_The man left and Yang sat forward "So… whats wrong" Yang said cutting to the chase "N-nothing" Ruby was avoiding eye contact. If there was one thing Ruby learned about her sister it was that those eyes could make hardened soldiers crack._

"_Ruby… look at me" Yang said flatly "No" Ruby said trying to pull her hood over her eyes "Oh come on don't be like that" Yang tried "NO" Yang just sighed and crossed her arms._

"_no…" Ruby said unsure of herself, Ruby didn't know how it was possible but she could feel Yangs eyes through her hood. "FINE, I'll tell you" Ruby caved._

_Yang leaned back in her seat satisfied, "Well" she said when Ruby didn't say anything. Ruby peered at her shyly as she lifted the hood from over her eyes. "Remember when I told you I was definitely straight"_

_Yang blinked once then just stared at Ruby blankly "Yang… I think that I'm not" Yang took a quick breath in then slowly let it out saying "oooooohhhh" Ruby turned red then hid her face._

"_Hey, its not that. I swing both ways and dad is cool with it" Yang said gently placing her hand on Rubys shoulder. "It's the person I have a crush on" Ruby said not lifting her head_

**present**

"Mrs. Weiss Rose no doubt" said the man with a small smile "Um" Ruby hummed distrustful

"But how does this tie into target 400" he said to the point, "Well I was getting to that… Yang was surprised but she wanted to help… so she came up with an idea"

_**flashback**_

"_Yang, this seems corny and stupid" Ruby whined as she was dragged by Yang to a small flower shop. "Oh come on she'll like it. I would" Yang said in a sing song voice._

_They struggled into the door and then Ruby gave up, "Hello" said a neatly groomed man, he had these eyes… Ruby felt like they were looking right into her. Those ember eyes would stay in her memory for a long time._

_But later when she gets lost in the romance of her life she would forget them and move on._

_They ordered the flower and had it written out to Weiss, the cursive writing would later be seen on Rubys wedding ring, a small detail she never noticed. "One thornless white rose my dear" he said handing it to Ruby who just blushed._

"_Come on" Yang said grabbing Rubys shoulder gently "Lets go get this to Weiss… I know she'll like it"_

**Present**

"He was the florist… interesting" Ruby just sat there in silence, she couldn't handle how close she was to the bastard, so unprepared. "Well, do you think you need a form of counseling Mrs… I mean Ruby"

Ruby shook her head "No, I'm fine".

**So it's pretty short but it's back story so… Please review **


	14. He is alive

Blood splashed onto the sink's counter top and slowly oozed of the edge onto the tiled floor. A starved rat hiding in the corner sat there eyeing the red liquid, the temptation for any kind of food was too much and it sprang forward to take a bite out of the man who stood there.

But just before it reached its goal a knife landed blade down with a light thud, Target 400 reached down and pulled his knife out of the rat he had just killed. "Hungry little one? well so am I" he said picking up the rats corps.

"But you will not do" He said looking into its lifeless black eyes. He shrugged and placed the rats body against the wall and stabbed his knife into it, pinning it to the wall. "But maybe you'll do as a decoration"

He picked up his sewing needle and continued to stitch up the large gash that tore up most of his left face.

Flesh hung uselessly off his face as he crudely sewn up the bleeding wound. His face, his hands, his shirt, and the room was covered in blood. But 400 didn't seemed to care whatsoever.

"Sir" said the blond man "How long can we stay here before they find your… mess?" he asked leaning on the doorway of the restroom. They were in a small two bed motel room, the place was under kept and smelled of sex and alcohol.

Other than the smell of blood of course "Seeing as they hardly clean these rooms… about a week before they find the blood" the man began to chuckle evilly as he threaded the needle further up the gash "The blood will be dry by then"

"What about the hunters… we didn't kill them" He asked looking worried about it "Now now, my plan wasn't to kill them. They are too organized for it to be that easy, that's why its fun, but we need to strike them when they are weak… when they are alone"

400 turned around exposing the bloody wound "ah… did that hurt" the blond one asked "Its all part of the plan" 400 replied "But thats-" he stopped dead when 400 glared at him. His glare was enough to stop anyone dead in their tracks.

But soon a grin broke through the glare "My boy, questions are dangerous" he turned around and continued to tend to his wound. "I Wouldn't want to have to kill you Naburn." Naburn (The blond man) gulped loudly "That would be bad sir"

Naburn just turned around and walked to one of the beds and sat down

This was going to be a long day.

**Weiss**

"SHE LOCKED YOU IN THE BASEMENT" Yelled furiously "WHAT KIND OF EVIL WITCH LOCKS A KID IN A BASEMENT" Weiss paced back and forth in her living room while James sat calmly on the couch.

"Maria apparently" James taking a sip out of his glass of water. "But I don't think you can get her on abuse charges for that, well… for as long as she kept me in there it may not really be-" "Oh James I can get her for a lot right now"

"The cops don't have to get involved… honestly" James said trying to calm Weiss who was still pacing at ninety miles per hour.

"That's how its going to be though" Weiss muttered, just as she said this a knock came at the door. Weiss just sighed in frustration "Stay here" She said walking to the door.

She peaked through the peephole and was surprised to find Ruby standing there looking pale as she stared at the ground absently. Weiss opened the door and looked at her more closely '_wait is Ruby… crying'_ she thought to herself as she got closer.

"Ruby" she said quietly, "Ruby… are you okay" Ruby suddenly lurched to life as she pulled Weiss into a crushing hug "It's… a long story" She said in a strained voice "Well I can find time to-" "NO, just, just forget about it for now we can talk later… did you find James" Ruby said not letting go.

"Yeah… inside right now. Your hunch was right Maria did have something to hide" Weiss explained "Hm" Ruby hummed as she thought, trying to shove Target 400 out of her mind "She through him in the basement and he had to use the air ducts to escape"

Ruby loosened her grip on Weiss just enough to look her in the eyes "Really?" Ruby asked surprised. "Yah, you can talk to him… if you're feeling okay"

Ruby smiled and kissed her quickly "I'm okay now… just worried about you. Its okay" Ruby ruffled her hair to maker her yell "RUBY, my hair was neat" she said surprised as she attempted to smooth it back down.

"I think you look cute that way" she laughed as she let go and went inside ahead of Weiss. Even Target 400 couldn't ruin this place for her.

She strolled into the living room and glanced at James, "Hey champ" she said taking off her boots "I suppose you want my full report" James said sounding bored, Rubys threw her boots to her side and looked James dead in the eye

She looked very serious as she said "Do you, James Sanity, think your Grand hag is a bitch" She said her look never faltering "Yes?" James tried.

"Okay… if I need details I can ask Weiss I'm sure she's been interrogating you since you got here." Ruby laughed as she walked into the kitchen "Yeah thats one way to say it" James sighed.

Ruby looked around her kitchen and her eye caught on the flowers on the counter.

Ruby turned to the flowers and glared at them, "Thanks for those" Weiss said slowly walking into the kitchen. Ruby quickly recovered and looked at Weiss "Yeah… no problem".

"So do I even have to ask how work was" Weiss asked said getting close and placing her hands on Rubys collar, tugging on it gently. "No… not really"

"Uh…" came an awkward sounding James "I was just uh, wondering if there was something to eat" he said shuffling his feet "Maybe I'll just come back later" Ruby and Weiss separated quickly

"No, no its fine uh what did you want" Ruby said quickly moving to the fridge and opening it. "Whatever I can eat" Ruby smiled "got it"

**later that night**

Later that night when Ruby and Weiss had just got into their PJ's and were crawling into bed, Ruby was unsure that she would even sleep tonight due to her recent discovery. "Hey Ruby… what's been bothering you"

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and looked into Weiss' blue eyes. "It's not important now… he's gone" Ruby said running her hands through Weiss' hair "Sure that's why you're still worried sick about it."

Ruby sighed and drew Weiss in for a long kiss.

When they broke apart Ruby asked "When did the flowers arrive" Ruby asked absently "Around noon, why"

"No reason Ruby said kissing Weiss again.

But she knew there was something more to the question. The fact of the matter was, Ruby hadn't paid for those flowers.

And Target 400 was "Taken out" around eleven o'clock. There was now no doubt in Rubys mind. 400 was alive.

And he was after her.

**so this one is even shorter but thats because I didn't want to make it too agonizingly boring because lets face it, nothing happened really. I'm almost positive the next one will be longer because its back to James and Anarchy, pulse Ruby will be having a little "Chat" with the infamous Roman Torchwick. Also sorry they're coming out so slow but Unfortunately I have to pass in school and thats hard when you have a bucket load of absences. So yeah. For those still reading I am considering another lemon so say something if yes or no. Thanks for sticking with me those of you who have and next chapter WILL BE LONGER promis.**


	15. CHAPTER 155 COMING SOON

**I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW, YEAH NO SCHOOL TO GET IN THE WAY**


End file.
